Rockstar, Superstar, Normal
by DuckShadow12517
Summary: Cato Snow is the super hot lead singer of Free Fall; a rising band. Prim is just a small town girl vacationing in California for the summer. She's expecting sun, surf, and relaxation with her best friend, Rue. What she isn't expecting is her seemingly calm life turned upside down by a chance encounter with him. Can Cato prove to her he's more than just a face on an album?
1. Shopping

**You know. I have zero inspiration for my other stories and I just saw the new Justin Bieber music video, and wow. It was really weird. I had no idea what was going on =) anyways, please enjoy and R&r! Sigh. First I have to do this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, the Hunger Games, or One Direction. Neither does my dog. Just ask him. **

**"**_Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing,_

_Let's pretend that we're cool _

'_cause we know we're too  
yeah, we'll be doing what we doing,_

_Let's pretend that we're cool 'cause tonight  
_

_Let's go crazy, crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
We'll never ever stop not for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh  
tonight let's get some  
and live while we're young_

_hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_  
_don't know what think just let it go_  
_and if we get together, let's get together,_

_Don't let the pictures leave it  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we doing,_

_let's pretend that we're cool 'cause tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_We'll never ever stop not for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_and live while we're young_  
_oh oh oh oh oh_  
_tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young _

_And girl you and I we're about to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young,_

_we wanna live while we're_ young  
Let's_ go crazy, crazy crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
We'll never ever stop not for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
and live while we're young  
oh oh oh oh oh  
tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young."_

Rue closed her eyes and sighed. "Aren't they just so good?"

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and just sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

My best friend whipped her head over to face me. "WHAT? You're crazy. I just love

Their new song."

Who are they you may ask? Well they just happen to be the most popular band in all of Panem. Also known as Free Fall. They are the most popular thing around, even back here in Maine.

Thanks to Rue, I know a ton about them. There were three of them. Technically four but Rue told me the keyboardist was a bit shaky. They had gone through three this year.

The drummer's name was Marvel; Rue's favorite. He had pale skin and swooping auburn hair. He was the crazy one. He was 16 years old I think.

The flirt, also known as Finnick Odair, played a "rocking" bass and had equally rocking sea green eyes. He was 18ish.

Then there was Cato. The semi-serious one. He played guitar and was the lead singer. He had tan skin and deep blue eyes. I knew for a fact he was 17.

While Rue was totally obsessed with them and their music, I wasn't. I mean, their music was good. Really catchy. But everyone, people at school, people at home, and people shopping couldn't stop obsessing over them. It was pretty annoying and I vowed to never join the craze. I needed to keep a level head this year thank you.

Anyways, I just sighed and leaned back slightly. "I'm sorry, they sing pretty well. I just. It's not that bad."

Rue scowled and crossed her arms. "You will convert to a lover of Free Fall one day. I guarantee it."

I just chuckled and focused on the road. "Never."

We were currently heading to Portia's Closet to go shopping for our California trip. Rue and I were going to visit her father up there. It was going to span the entire summer. We had one last week of school and then we were leaving that Saturday. I was so excited. Seriously. Weeks and weeks of sun bathing and catching rays.

That wasn't the only reason. My good friend Annie had moved there two years ago and I would be seeing her in person for the first time since then.

Two years ago I was fourteen. I was now sixteen. Well, I had turned sixteen a few weeks ago. Going to California was part of my birthday present. My parents were paying for a large portion of it.

Unfortunately, Maine wasn't the warmest state and I was going to need summer stuff. Fast. I had fortunately made a list of all the items Rue and I would need for a summer in Cali.

At that moment, my best friend snatched the slip from my hands and began to scan it. "Really? Several pair of socks and three various shoes? Why not just wing it and see what happens?"

Without taking my eyes from the road, I snaked my hand out and grabbed the paper back. "Because if we are going somewhere across Panem, someone needs to be the reasonable one. And I know for a fact it isn't going to be you."

I said it playfully and Rue grinned. "Ouch." Rue was older than me by five months. She also had her license. She had dark brown hair with dark skin. I was jealous of her, since my skin was pretty pale. Hopefully this summer would change that.

"Come on let's go." I stopped the car and hopped out. I shouldered my bag and strutted towards the large shopping mall. Rue giggled and leaped out after me. This was going to be a truly unforgettable summer.

**Well, I'd really appreciate feedback on this. I'll try and update often. So R&r and enjoy! Haha, I also don't own the One Direction song. They do. **


	2. Fans

** Well, after accidentally submitting the wrong paper, I'm glad I got it right! Haha, anyways…I really hope you guys like this story! Please R&r!**

** PS; anyone watch Revenge? Nolan is awesome. **

"How's this look?" I twirled around in the dark jean shorts. They were shorter than I was used too but Rue had picked them out. They were frayed at the ends and I had to admit they really showed off my legs. I was also wearing a blue and white tank top. The material was really soft and light. I accessorized with dark tan strappy sandals, a cute purse the same color, a tan fedora, and stylish sunglasses. Also Rue's idea.

"Amazing." My friend was currently lying sprawled across the beanbags they provided. She looked up from her phone briefly. "Now try on this." She tossed me what looked like a dress. Both my mom and her mother worked as doctors in the same place. They'd been best friends since med school so Rue and I naturally became close too. They were also supplying some funds for the clothes. My parents were paying half of whatever I needed but when we got to California I'd be on my own.

I growled at her and trudged back into the dressing room. Rue already had chosen several outfits for herself. Not it was my turn.

I slipped on a light blue dress covered in tiny white polka dots. The top had a slight ruffle and it came to a stop just above my knees. From the bottom a cute white floral pattern rose up for about a foot. It was really cute and it brought out the blue in my eyes.

When I stepped out Rue was pouting at her phone. Her face brightened when she saw me. "I knew that was a good choice."

"Thanks." We chose a couple more outfits and paid quickly. I led the way back. Rue suddenly grabbed my hand and whisked me into a store. I let out a squeak of surprise.

"Really? Jewelry?"

"I just had a brilliant moment." Rue began. She looked around mischievously. I grudgingly followed her, knowing there wasn't a choice.

"Can you at least tell me?"

"Yes." She paused by a row of necklaces. "You're hopelessly single. You're sixteen."

"So are you!"

"Yeah, but I've dated before. Thresh, Jackson, Vick-"

"Ok, I get it, I've never had a boyfriend." I looked away. "I'm just waiting for the right guy. I don't want to rush into anything and I-"

"Are still hopelessly single. Like, you wouldn't date ONE guy. What was wrong with Rory?"

"He was hard to talk to, I want someone with more confidence."

"You had your arms crossed and you were glaring daggers at him. I'd be pretty scared."

"Ok, so maybe I'm not the best at talking to guys." I finally admitted. Rue smirked in triumph.

"Well, this is my plan. AHA!" I jumped at her shout, as well as anybody within a mile range. We earned several glares.

She held up a heart necklace, wait it was two necklaces. They just formed one heart. It was delicate and silver and the two broken hearts halves formed to make one whole heart. The chain was thin and silver also.

"First off, my ears are ringing, second what is that for?"

"Don't you get it?" her arms were flapping excitedly, which either meant she was having a seizure or for dramatic effect.

"No."

"This summer is going to be the most eventful summer of our lives. This summer you are going to find a boyfriend. And what better place than California?!"

"Rue, I'm only going for the summer. What happens when we leave?"

"This is what the necklace is for. When you find someone who is going to hold your 'heart' and keep it dear, then you give him the other half of your necklace. That way, you'll never forget each other." Her eyes closed slightly, "It's so romantic."

I snorted, "This is why I'm in charge of the tickets. Somebody needs to be responsible. There's not a chance in the world a guy who will meet all of my standards will be in California. It's impossible."

Rue smirked evilly, "We'll just see." With that, she bought the necklace and forced me to wear it. The only reason I put it on was because it was cute. Really.

(-(-.-)-)"

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always."

I finished with a flip of my hair. The girls in the front row started to scream louder. I smirked at them. I could see tears streaming down a few of their faces. The lights flashed and the roar of the crowd swelled around me.

This is what I lived for. The fans, the adoration. All of it, was the best. I could hear the screams of people calling my name, the posters with my face on it surrounded by a heart.

Marvel was going crazy on the guitar. His eyes were partially closed in concentration and his smile was so bright. He was really getting into this song. He flashed a smile at a few girls. They blew kisses at him.

Finnick was wild on the drums. He threw a drum stick into the crowd. A small fight started over who got it.

Then there was Gale, our third keyboardist this year. He was talented, but like Peeta and the other guy, the fans and stuff were getting to his head. He probably would leave soon, or be kicked out, whichever I felt like. That was the perks of being head of the band. I wasn't the manager, no that was Haymitch, but I was second.

The second in command. I liked the ring to it. I was the voice of the band. Literally. Head singer.

This was my life.

I was Cato Snow, lead singer of Free Fall, I wouldn't change that for the world.

**Ok, bits of foreshadowing in there, if you catch it great! Thanks for reviewing it means the world to me. I don't own those lyrics, Phil Collins does, check him out he's the greatest singer of all times. Anyways, please R&r!**


	3. Tickets

** Ugh, these chapters are HORRIBLY short, and I deeply apologize for that. I'd be demanding longer chapters too! Ugh. Well, I'm really sorry for taking so long; once my cross country season ends (This week) I'll have much more free time! Reviews=Urge to update sooner! Enjoy =) R&r!**

_Alone we can do so little. Together we can do so much._

_ Prim's POV;_

"Hey." I slung my shopping bag over my shoulder and began to creep towards the stairs; praying I hadn't been seen. I flinched when the words cut through my silence.

I turned my head. "Hey Jack."

A sigh. "Prim, can't you just call me dad? Or at least Mr. Undersee?" the tall man stood with his green eyes furrowed slightly, partially with annoyance, and partially with sorrow.

I really didn't have anything against him. He was a nice guy, he was sweet and romantic and actually handsome for a forty year old. The only problem was _he wasn't my dad. _I never said that of course, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Jack Undersee had walked into our lives six years ago. My mother had still been suffering from…my dad…and Jack was a welcoming comfort. I mean, she'd had a few boyfriends too, but they never lasted long, something about them wasn't just…right. They never met my mom's high standard; they never managed to break down her walls of grief. They flitted in and out of our life like a butterfly on a petal.

Jack was different. He used charm of course, they all had, but he was different. When he realized charm wasn't enough, that mom was fading back into depression, he shocked us all.

_Jack was chatting with my mom while Katniss and I sat on the couch. Or he was attempting to chat. She was fading, we all could tell, from the fact of her one-worded, half interested answers to his questions. She let out a sigh. _

_ It was a typical Tuesday, when he and my mom had started a tradition of cooking together. She barely had the energy to stir the pasta with the sauce. I could feel the sadness; Jack wasn't a jerk like the other guys. I hoped he of all people could pull my mom out of her depression. He seemed to have more heart. _

_ I guess not. I could see the growing frustration, the realization that he was losing her. I expected him to prepare for the worst when they broke up, and vanish from our lives. I lowered my head and continued to read my book. _

_ "$#&*" the dish someone was holding dropped to the ground with a loud bang. My sister and I both jumped. "I can't do this." Jack shouted. Even my mom looked alarmed. I half tensed, expecting him to hit her or something. Jack seemed to burn with fire. "I can't stand here and watch someone I care about slowly die." He glared at her, my mom shrank back. "You can't live your life like this. You're kids need you, people need you, gosh darn it, I NEED you." _

_ He seemed to instantly shrink back to normal, less threatening, Jack. "I don't want you to be unhappy anymore." He pulled her into a hug, "Please Susan, just keep fighting, if not for me, than for Katniss and Prim." _

_ My mom was rigid as a board. She seemed to be in a huge conflicting battle with herself. She fidgeted a moment before I could see her slowly relax into his embrace. She surprised everyone and began to cry. _

_ Katniss had stood up when Jack had started yelling. She relaxed too. "Thank you Jack." She whispered. _

Yep, I know the sob story of the century. I always had a soft spot for Jack, seeing as he brought my mother back. It was just hard though, he could try and try, but he would never be HIM. The one person I wanted. It hurt him to know that he was like the second best. To me at least.

I never had anything against him though. He was sweet, nice, and didn't tolerate pity. A no nonsense kind of guy.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I've just been out all day and I'm really tired." He nodded sympathetically.

"Alright, I just wanted to tell you something came for you in the mail. I put it on your bed."

"Thanks."

I headed up the stairs, fully intent on packing for the trip. It was in less than a week and I wanted to be fully prepared. I was going to start by making a list and adding things I saw fit. I opened my door and immediately laid eyes on the package on my bed.

I hesitated, debating whether I wanted to open it or not. It was a gift from Annie. I decided to open it now, my curiosity getting the best of me. I ripped open the package, causing several smaller items to fall out.

The first one. A Free Fall t-shirt. It was a light gray with a multicolored square in the middle. The square was divided into fourths, the first three had the main members; Cato, Marvel, and Finnick. The fourth had their logo, the letters FF tumbling over, with those falling lines behind them, outlined in green.

The second, a Free Fall bracelet. I was beginning to get worried. It was purple with the words, 'I'm a Free Faller' in white. I frowned. Something was off.

The third item, was what I was dreading. A small envelope. I ripped it open; containing a small white paper. It was a ticket to the Free Fall concert. I sighed.

Another paper fell out of the envelope, a note. It was from Annie.

_Dear Prim, _

_ I know you're not a huge fan of Free Fall, but Rue and I are! So, since my dad works at a record label over here in Cali, I have been begging and begging for tickets! Well, he managed to FINALLY get them (It was very difficult and he'd be offended if you say no, so I guess you don't really have a choice!) so we're going to one of their concerts this summer!_

_ Anyhoo, there's a few items of their merchandise that came free with the tickets, so you can wear them on concert day! We also have backstage passes that lets us take photos with the guys! Isn't that great?! I miss you and can't wait to see you guys! Lotsa hugs._

_ Annie 3_

Sure enough, the fourth item in the bag was a backstage pass for pictures. While I thought all the band members seemed cocky and arrogant, they knew they were hot and showed it, I was pleased she thought of us. I was truly touched at such a thoughtful gift.

All this stuff for free was hard to turn down, so it looked like whether I wanted to or not, I was going to a Free Fall concert.

~0o0o0~

Cato's POV:

"Yeah, it's not working out so well." I listened for the familiar sounds of sniffling on the other side of the phone. It followed, just as predicted.

"What? I thought we were doing great." The muffled sniffles of my now ex-girlfriend were getting annoying.

"Yeah, well it's not working out." I snapped. "I thought I made that clear. You're just not the one."

"How do you know? We've only been going out a few weeks?"

"You're too clingy? Ok. There, I said it." I gritted my teeth, this girl, Glimmer I believe, was grating on my nerves, which were already wearing thin. At least my other girlfriend, Clove, I believe, lasted a few months. If she was upset when I broke up with her, she hit it surprisingly well.

The sniffling turned into sobs. She seemed still unwilling to let go. "But I love you." There, those forbidden words. I sighed and ran a hand through my hand.

"Good-bye." I hung up, hearing the start of a hiccup or something on the other end. I sighed again. Glad that was over. Sure, Glimmer was nice enough, but she was a model. I actually met her at a photo shoot for Free Fall's new album cover.

She was nice, but not the brightest. She was decent intelligence, but her constant giggling and going along with everything I said was a bit annoying. Eventually, they all turn the same. I was Cato Snow, lead singer of Free Fall. Huge status boost for anyone who dated one of us. I grimaced, unfortunately. Oh well.

"Was that Glimmer, lady killer?" Marvel came up from behind me. We were currently at my house actually. The guys and I were just chilling, for once. It was currently ten o'clock at night. We had a concert tomorrow, but tonight was our off day. It was a relief really.

"Yeah." I pulled a Gatorade from the fridge and began to chug it. "We're over."

Marvel scowled, "Really? What was wrong with this girl?"

I paused drinking long enough to wipe my mouth and answer. "She was too clingy."

"Hmm, clingy, obsessive, too snobby, not fun enough, will you ever find a right girl."

I was almost halfway through my drink. I swallowed another mouthful, taking my time before answering. "What do you mean?"

My band mate/closest friend hesitated. "I just mean, you have a different girlfriend each month. You charm them like crazy and then once they're head over heels for you, you break their hearts."

"They never met my standards." I shrugged, taking another drink of Gatorade. Marvel licked his lips and sighed.

"How do you know? You never date them long enough to find out? Why don't you ever give them a chance?"

"They usually are only with me because their name is immediately recognized. Like, 'that's Glimmer Styles, that's Cato's girlfriend. I recognize her!'" I growled. "I don't like that."

"What do you like?" Marvel practically shrieked. At that moment, Finnick wandered into the room. He seemed momentarily confused. "Cato broke up with Glimmer. She wasn't "The One."" Marvel helpfully put in.

"Ah." Our bass player smirked. "Catty has some girl probs."

I narrowed my eye, "Catty? Really? That's all you could come up with?"

"Hey, at least I'm not picky. I don't really care. You at least have some standards. As long as they are breathing, they're datable."

"That's not true!" I protested, "I really care about who I date."

"You're a player, Cato, just face it." Marvel chuckled. "A talented one though, I must admit."

Finnick swiped two Gatorades from the fridge and tossed one to Marvel. "We're going to play some CoD, see ya later playa!" Marvel let out a loud mocking laugh and followed him out the door. I was left alone to my own thoughts.

_ Psh, I can have a serious relationship with a girl. I'm not a player. _

** Ok, please enjoy this chapter, I was pleased with the way it turned out! The next chapter's going to be called The Bet, I bet you can guess what it's about based on Cato's last words *oops foreshadowing* haha, please R&r! I want to get to 20 reviews! Please. I'll give you another chapter once we reach that number, so feedback is loved!**


	4. The Bet

**Meh, I should update my other fics, but you guys DID get to 20 reviews and I'm bored…so please R&r! How about 30 reviews this time? Please? Please? **

**Fine, I guess I should also put this in, JIC**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, I wouldn't waste my time writing on Fanfiction would I? No. so I don't own it. **

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile. I get emotion from the look in your eyes. _

_Cato's POV:_

Irked, I followed after Finnick and Marvel. The two had already started their game and were beginning to get engrossed. I crossed my arms.

"I've had tons of serious relationships."

Marvel's gaze flickered to me. He let out a growl as Finnick took the opportunity to snipe him. "Yeah, name one."

"Clove." I listed. "We were serious."

"Really?" Finnick sneered. He flicked a few buttons, trying to find cover. "Did you tell her anything important? Hmm, did you tell her any secrets?"

"What are you talking about?" I was beginning to wonder if my friends were crazy.

Finnick sighed and hit the pause button. Marvel let out anther growl of protests. Finnick turned to face me. "Would you trust any of the girls you've dated with your secrets? Would you have been able to walk up to Clove and admit to her, oh I don't know that you're scared of snakes?"

"Yes." I thought about it. "I don't know, maybe."

"Would you be able to tell her that you had a girlfriend before you became famous and -that you two-"

"Ok," I threw my empty Gatorade bottle at him. "I wouldn't be able to tell her that. What's your point?"

"My point is, you have trust issues and you are incapable of having a serious relationship with anyone."

"I can have a serious relationship with a girl." I insisted. Finnick and Marvel exchanged a glance and smirked. I couldn't interpret what that meant.

"Sure you can." Marvel taunted.

"I can." I was really annoyed that they thought that way. I could easily prove them wrong.

"Willing to bet on it?" Finnick challenged. He folded his hands together and rested them on his chin. His sea green eyes sparkled eagerly.

I lifted my chin. "Yeah. I am."

"Alright. Let's make a bet. We, meaning Marvel and I, bet that you can never find a girl that you like. Meaning, if you would feel any remorse if you lost her, than that's serious. If you can't do that by the end of the summer, than you have to do all our concerts until Christmas with a shaved head."

I felt my heart stop. "A shaved head?" I choked out. That was my vanity point, my carefully groomed and taken care of locks. I spent the majority of my time in the shower shampooing and conditioning my hair. But, I could do that; I just had to find a girl who met my standards and wasn't after me for the publicity boost.

"And if I succeed?" I smirked. "You two have to do all of our concerts dressed in chicken suits until Christmas."

The two exchanged another glance. "Seems fair." Finnick smirked. "But, the rule is you can't tell anyone about the bet. And you can't lie. You have to actually like her. Be able to tolerate her."

"Ok, there's no going back." It was a simple bet really. I could easily charm any girl I wanted to fall for me and then I would have like her back. I could easily find a girl whom I could trust. There was a ton of trustworthy people out there. There was so many people in the world, there had to be at least one to meet my standards. I even had the whole summer to do it.

"I'll do it." we shook on it. I walked out of the room; whistling to myself. Piece of cake.

~0o0~

Finnick's POV;

"Hey." I whispered to Marvel. We were currently playing CoD in Cato's house. Marvel looked up with a grin. "We've planted the challenge."

"I know, nice." He chuckled. "Cato hates being criticized. He'll come in here soon, insisting he's not a player."

"You know our deal." I reminded.

Marvel snickered, "Yeah, Cato would never shave his head, he loves his hair too much."

"No way, I bet I can rope him into a deal where he couldn't possibly win, where he'll have to shave his head."

"No way."

"I'm telling you, this bet with work. You'll lose and the loser has to pay up." We had made a deal a few days ago about this. Glimmer and his breakup only helped me figure out this plan. Marvel grudgingly agreed to help goad Cato on because he actually wanted to see the outcome of the bet.

"I've had tons of serious relationships." Cato came into the room, looking ticked, just as planned. Little did he know that he was about to be part of a bet that he couldn't possibly win.

"Yeah, name one." Marvel goaded.

"Clove," Cato held up an index finger. "We were serious."

"Really?" I pretended to think, "Did you tell her anything important? Hmm, did you tell her your secrets?"

"What are you talking about?" Cato was staring at us like we were crazy. I had to pause the game, giving me a moment to not burst out laughing. I heard a snort from Marvel.

"Would you trust any of the girls you've dated with your secrets? Would you have been able to walk up to Clove and admit to her, oh I don't know that you're scared of snakes?" I was baiting him now.

"Yes." Cato thought about it. "I don't know, maybe."

"Would you be able to tell her that you had a girlfriend before you became famous and -that you two-"

"Ok," Cato threw his empty Gatorade bottle at me. "I wouldn't be able to tell her that. What's your point?"

"My point is, you have trust issues and you are incapable of having a serious relationship with anyone." I was really pushing it, maybe being borderline cruel, but I was not going to lose this bet to Marvel. To lose would be total embarrassment.

"I can have a serious relationship with a girl." Cato insisted. Marvel and I exchanged a glance. _I got this. _I was telling him.

"Sure you can." Marvel taunted.

"I can." Cato looked really annoyed that we thought of him like that. Like he could easily prove us wrong.

"Willing to bet on it?" I challenged. I folded my hands together and rested them on my chin. I could barely contain my eagerness.

Cato lifted his chin. "Yeah. I am."

"Alright. Let's make a bet. We, meaning Marvel and I, bet that you can never find a girl that you like. Meaning, if you would feel any remorse if you lost her, than that's serious. If you can't do that by the end of the summer, than you have to do all our concerts until Christmas with a shaved head."

Cato looked absolutely horrified. "A shaved head?" I could see him run through a quick list of pros and cons of this deal. His hair was what he valued the most. He spent like twenty minutes in the shower just shampooing his head. Honestly, who spent that long with his hair? I sometimes spent like ten minutes everyone once and awhile, but Cato coddled his hair every night.

"And if I succeed?" He smirked. "You two have to do all of our concerts dressed in chicken suits until Christmas."

Marvel and I exchanged another glance. _Do it. Do it. _His eyes were practically screaming. Cato seemed oblivious. "Seems fair."I smirked. "But, the rule is you can't tell anyone about the bet. And you can't lie. You have to actually like her. Be able to tolerate her."

"Ok, there's no going back." Cato growled. His eyes glowed angrily from the challenge and I'm sure if it wasn't so late at night he probably would've started calling girls right away.

"I'll do it." Cato strode out of the room, looking smug.

I turned back to Marvel, "And there you have it. In a few months, Cato will have a shaved head and you have too-"

"Yeah right, he'll never shave his precious hair. Ever."

"I guess we'll have to see." I pressed the play button on our game, "Now, where were we?"

**There you go, kinda short chapter, but next chapter will be more problems and stuff for Prim and Cato. Please R&r! And enjoy!**


	5. Tabloids

** I swear I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just been busy. I think it was a decent chapter...maybe...I don't know. There's a really important part though, something that is going to affect the entire story, let's see if you catch it. =) Christmas break is coming up soon, so I might be able to update a few chapters then, but I've got a lot of homework and stuff. Right after break I have midterms =(, but I'm terribly sorry for the long waits. I'd get impatient too. R&r!**

**...I don't own the Hunger Games.  
**

"Prim!" Rue stuck her head out of the car and honked again. "We're leaving!" I held up a hand and waved at her.

"One second," I shouted back. I had to finish saying goodbye. I gave my mother one last hug. "I'm going to miss you, mom." I whispered into her shoulder.

She patted my shoulder. "Summer is going to fly by. We'll see each other before you know it." I stepped back and turned to look at Jack.

"Behave kiddo." He said with a wry smirk. "Don't be too distracted by the boys."

I snorted. "Right, I'm just going to have some fun." I pretended to look at my planner, "Guys aren't really in my agenda." I then walked over to Katniss. She gave me a stiff hug. Katniss and I were really close, she just wasn't the hugging type.

"I'm still jealous you get to go to California." She growled playfully. She ruffled my hair. "Try and at least get a tan."

I pulled away to glare at her. "You're way tanner than me and we live here." It was true. My skin was pale and 'delicate' as Katniss teased me. She had more of a darker skin, from being outdoors usually. I went outside, but I preferred to stay in.

"Oh, and I got you this." My sister pulled out a small, wrapped box. "Open it when you get there."

I took it, bouncing it up and down a few times to feel the weight. It was pretty light. "Thanks. I'm going to miss you while I'm gone. Don't forget to write!"

"As if." My sister looked up as Rue honked the horn again in the driveway. "Now go before your ride leaves you!" She gave me a gentle shove.

My mom helped me wheel my big suitcase down the sidewalk while I carried my backpack and purse. Once my stuff was shoved in my best friend's little car, we were ready to be off.

Rue began blaring Free Fall's latest album as soon as we were out of the driveway. "Woahh woahh," She was practically screaming. She closed her eyes for a moment. "This is so exciting. I cannot believe we get to go to California for a whole summer!"

I chuckled and rolled down my window, enjoying the wind in my hair. The wind whipped the blonde in strands around my face. I closed my eyes, blocking out the loud noises. I watched my house fade away and grow smaller in the mirrors. I felt sad that it would be three months until I saw my family again.

"What's on our agenda, oh planner-girl?" Rue turned down the volume just a smidgen, so I could hear her screaming.

I snorted. "Planner girl? Really? That's the best you can do? I'm offended." I pretended to look hurt.

Rue smirked. "Yep, you're the one who has a planner for what we're going to do."

It was true. I had made a rough draft of what we would be doing all summer. I had booked a ton of fun stuff for us to do, such as skiing, canoeing, and traveling through the parks. Of course, I had given us tons of free days too, to just hang out, or go surfing, or swimming in the ocean. Just to get a healthy tan.

"Ok, first, we're going to stop and get some breakfast."

Rue was already pulling into a restaurant. "Check."

"Then, we need to get to the airport and hour and a half early to make sure we don't miss our flight." I checked my planner quickly. "Then we're going to eat lunch at the layover flight, and then we're going to get on our flight."

"Check. Check. Check." Rue pulled up to the order window, ordering two sausage biscuits with cheese and two hot chocolates.

As we ate our food, Rue drove away, beginning the twenty minute drive to the airport. We made it with plenty of time to spare, and soon were comfortable boarded on the airplane.

I had to admit, I was slightly afraid of airplanes. The high altitude and the fact that the wind turbulence made the plane shake slightly did little to improve my fear. I tried to settle my stomach by eating the pretzels and sipping some Sprite. I browsed a magazine I had purchased as an afterthought for entertainment.

Big bold headlines pronounced the cover story. POPULAR SINGER BREAKS UP WITH FIFTH GIRLFRIEND. There was a picture of the one and only Cato Snow holding hands with a pretty blonde girl. They seemed happy enough. Curious, I flipped to the story.

_Recently voted cutest couple in Toga magazine, Cato Snow and Gretchen "Glimmer" Talia seem like the perfect couple. But, like all romance, the "honey-moon stage" must end. Only one month after getting together, the popular duo broke up. _

_ Well, we have managed to get an actual interview with Glimmer on their romance. _

_**Reporter: **__So, Miss Glimmer, what was it like dating THE one and only Cato Snow?  
_

_**Glimmer: **__at first, it was like a fairy tale. We were so happy, we actually met at a photo shoot for Free Fall's next album. I thought we were in love, I've never been so head-over-heels for a guy. _

_ **Reporter: **Wow, what do you think caused this fast decent from happy to horror?_

_ **Glimmer: **Honestly, I'm not sure. I thought we were doing great, but then he just called me out of the blue and said it wasn't working out. He said I was too clingy._

_ **Reporter: **How is this break-up affecting you?_

_ **Glimmer: ***sniffle* I'm devastated. We were so deeply in love. I don't know why he would leave me. We were perfect for each other. _

_ Well, there you have it. Cato Snow is not only a fantastic song writer, he's also a world class player. In the past year alone, he has had five girlfriends; each one HE broke up with them. They always have some flaw. When we asked Cato about this, he just said, "No comment." _

_ Maybe the rumors are true. But the one thing we know, Cato is a heart breaker._

~0o0~

"What's this?" I looked up as a magazine was slammed on the table in front of me. I stopped eating my cereal long enough to glance at the cover. My face stared back at me.

I swallowed down another mouthful of cereal. "What?"

Haymitch, my manager, glared at me with a scowl. "You're picture is all over all the magazines. You're ex-girlfriend went to every tabloid she could find to put you in the worst possible light. Your popularity has dropped three points. That's good money you're losing."

I calmly looked at his snarling face and pushed the cereal bowl away. "Glimmer didn't meet my standard. I'm being punished for it not working out?" I knew it was a feeble argument to begin with, but against Haymitch, it just fell flat.

Haymitch face palmed. "Yes. Yes you are. This is serious, Cato. Real bad."

I sighed, my good mood vanishing. Last night's concert had been amazing. Everything had gone smoothly and I got one of the backup dancer's number.

"Ok. So what do I do?"

Haymitch was twenty eight years old. He had swooping dark blond hair and a five o'clock shadow.. His left ear was pierced with a diamond stud and he always wore skinny jeans and some sort of t-shirt. Today it was a concert tee.

He had been the first to believe in the band. We had been rejected twice before he had believed in us. Because of him, we were the most popular boy band of this time. I had to respect him. He practically created us.

"Simple. You need to stay away from girls."

"Go for guys now?" the corners of my mouth quirked up.

Danny sighed. "No. I just mean, take a break from dating. Instead of finding a new 'love' just focus on the music for now."

He shot me a serious glare. "Stay. Out. Of. The. Tabloids. If any of the press catch you with your newest 'romances' it could mean serious trouble for your band. Honestly."

"For how long?"

"A couple months." He sighed, "I'm serious. When you lose popularity points, you lose money. You need to stay in the public's favor. Just stay away from any and all press, and the only times you should have your picture taken is for a concert. No negative press. At all. Got it?"

I nodded slowly, trying to think this through. A couple months. I could last a couple months. I gave Haymitch my best smile.

"I can survive that long."

**Well, your beautiful reviews have inspired me. I'm sick right now, so that spells dedication. I know some of you want me to speed things up, I'm trying, I really am. Next chapter is the arrival and Cato makes some 'plans' do you like it so far? Please R&r!**


	6. Annie

**Oh yeah, setting up the story for the meeting time! Yeah! *cough* I'm weird, sorry...**

**Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and stuff, I feel so inspired sometimes! Oh, can I get 12 reviews for this chapter? If I do, I'll not only update this fic in less than two weeks, the next chapter will have Prim and Cato meeting! Please? Pretty please?!  
**

**R&r!  
**

**Just 12?  
**

"Rue." I hissed, motioning my friend to calm down. The girl didn't seem to notice because she continued to dance in the middle of the airport. Some Free Fall song was blaring from her headphones. Everyone within twenty feet of her could hear it.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, deciding to go and hide in a magazine shop until she quit her embarrassing dancing.

"WHAT?" Rue shouted, pointing to her headphones, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

I lowered my head and hid behind a magazine rack, pretending to be looking very interested in some sort of fitness magazine. I looked up in horror and watched as Rue began to dance her way towards me. Again.

I mean, her dancing wasn't that bad really, it just was the fact that we were in the middle of a crowded airport and people were staring. Like blatantly. I pulled a magazine and hid my face.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I put my magazine down while a lady whispered; "Is she alright?"

I turned around, fully prepared to defend Rue, regardless of how embarrassing she was being. I saw a very tan girl with swirling blue eyes and bright blonde hair.

"Annie!" I practically shrieked, throwing my arms around my friend. She returned the bone-crushing hug enthusiastically. "I've missed you so much!" I actually felt tears prickle the corner of my eyes. It had been over two years since I had last seen my good friend.

"Prim!" Annie pulled away slightly, keeping her arms around me. She gave me an up and down look. "You look so mature!" She grinned hugely, showing very straight, white teeth.

I blushed slightly, "Yeah, well your braces are gone! You look so tan, too." I added jealously. My friend had most certainly changed too. She looked taller and more at ease. She always had looked awkward and out of place in Maine.

She looked like she belonged here. I mused.

I looked like the awkward one now. I was pale and my golden hair didn't have the sun kissed shine Annie's had. Oh well, maybe a summer in the sun would do me good.

"ANNIE!" My other friend, completely forgetting we were in a very quiet airport. She sprinted over from her spot on her 'dance floor.' She threw her arms around our friend and held on for several moments.

"How have you been? You look so tan! Wow, your hair is just glowing! How's the weather? Oh I've missed you so much!" Rue fired off at Annie. The Californian let out a laugh and shook her head.

"You haven't changed a bit, Rue!" With a toss of her hair, Annie didn't miss a beat. "I've been great, thanks, the weather is awesome, and I've missed you too!"

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned and saw a man in a snazzy suit looking at us. He gave a small bow and addressed Annie. "Miss, we need to head out soon if the girls want to get settled in." Annie flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Thanks, Darius." She turned to face us. "This is Darius, our butler. My father doesn't trust me to drive you guys to our house. He says I have reckless tendencies." Rue let out a laugh and looped her arms through both of ours.

"You obviously haven't driven with Rue." I added with an eye roll.

"It's not that bad!" Rue whined playfully. We all chuckled and followed the red-headed butler out off the airport, much to the relief of the other patrons.

The drive to Annie's house was exciting. I tried to balance catching up with Annie and also admiring the awesome views. I found out Annie actually worked as a life guard in the summer time. Her father was the co-owner of a very popular record label and that's how she got those fancy tickets.

Annie tried to downplay it all. "It was nothing, really." She said, blushing modestly. I laughed at her expression.

"It's alright, you can brag about your daddy." I teased her gently. She swatted at me.

I leaned back and enjoyed the breeze trickling through the car's open windows. Darius was quiet the whole way, letting us catch up. I was only here for one hour and already I was having a blast. If the rest of the summer was like this, I think I could enjoy it here.

"Here we are." Darius spoke for the first time since the airport. I looked outside and couldn't help but gasp. The house was big, that was so sure. It was mostly dark stone with beautiful vegetation surrounding it.

The lawn was sprawling with lovely green grass and it looked like there might be a promise of a pool out back. The house was at least three stories tall and very large. It looked just like a resort.

"Annie..." I whispered. "It's...it's...beautiful." Annie turned to me and smile self-conciously.

"It's home."

"SAY HELLO TO RUE, CALIFORNIA!" The serenity of the moment was shattered as my other friend came bounding out of the car. She threw her arms wide and closed her eyes, smiling hugely.

"Rue, it's like 6 o'clock at night. I'm sure people just want to enjoy their quiet evening." I hissed urgently at her.

Rue turned around and let out a squeal. "You have a dog!" A cute golden retriever was bounding towards us. Someone had let it out. I watched as a man stood in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame.

I saw where Annie got her looks. The man was tall and tan with bright blue eyes and a sweep of blonde hair. I would even say he was handsome for a forty some year old. He smiled when he saw us.

"Prim, Rue, it's been so long. Annie has been begging to see you guys ever since we left!" He looked awkwardly at us. Annie nudged us forward.

"I'm going to show them to their rooms, dad."

"I'll have Darius bring their luggage up, k'?"

"Thanks." He looked like he wanted to say some more, but he shook his head and headed down to his car. Annie urged us forward, like she couldn't wait to get inside. The dog followed us excitedly.

"Sorry, he's so used to dealing with adults, he sometimes has trouble with teens and kids. He's just a bit awkward." Annie apologized.

"Aren't all parents?" Rue eased the tension. She bent over to pat the retriever. "What's this guy's name?"

"Percy." Annie ruffled his fur playfully. "I had to practically beg dad to let me get him. My mom helped sway him for me." Her eyes softened. "She's away on a business trip right now, but she should be back in a few weeks."

"Hey, Percy." Rue cooed softly. He wagged his tail.

"I just named him, 'cause it was a cool name." She let out a laugh. "Oh well." Annie stood up, "Follow me and I'll show ya to your rooms." I followed her wordlessly.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Rue bounded along after us. Percy followed happily.

"Well, tonight, we're just gonna eat dinner and stuff, and tomorrow, I'll show you around the town. Then, that night, I've got an plan." The way she said it sounded risky, like her voice dropped to a low whisper and her gaze darted around suspiciously, like she didn't want someone to here.

"What is it?" Rue's gaze brightened excitedly. She caught on immediately that it was something we shouldn't be doing.

"Well, there's this party going on tomorrow night. It's being held by none other than Enobaria Flint, one of the A-list stars!" Annie waved her hands around eagerly. "Usually it's invite only, but they're opening it to the public tonight! Her parties are supposedly legendary!"

"Wait, Enobaria? Like the movie star Enobaria?" I choked out.

"The one and only." Annie confirmed.

"No!" Rue squeaked, "Will other stars be there? That is amazing!" The other girl looked so excited that I thought she might burst. "Maybe Free Fall will be there?!"

Annie's eyes shone. "There's no way of knowing for sure unless we go!"

Both girls turned to look at me, knowing what I was going to say. They both knew me as the voice of reason, the calm one; the one who would try and be reasonable and mature. Their eyes were so pleading though, and begging me. I knew what they wanted me to say; and for a moment I wasn't sure. I let out a sigh.

"I guess we could go..." I began. Rue let out a squeal and threw her arms around me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Annie smiled and I felt a glow of warmth. It was immediately smothered. I was letting my friends peer pressure me!

I sighed. "Just as long as we don't get arrested or grounded for the rest of the summer."

Annie put her arms around me. "It's a deal."

This wouldn't be too bad. We'd just sneak to the party; have some fun; and go home. Piece of cake. Right? Right?

**12 reviews. Less than two weeks. Prato. **


	7. Rescue

**Let it be known that DuckShadow always keeps her promises! Woot woot. Anyways, thanks for the 12 reviews guys, this story is getting so exciting now. 4,000 words. Wow. That's awesome for me and even better for you. Seriously, I think my chapters are getting longer. Which is amazing. **

**I love you guys! You are the best reviewers ever! Can I get 12 reviews again? There might even be a little "reward" in it. ;)  
**

**R&r!  
**

"H'lo?" My sleep deprived voice was tinged with irritation. I had just settled down for a well deserved rest after practicing all morning. We had an awesome concert tonight and I wanted to sneak in a nap before then.

"Hey sleepy." A soft voice purred in the other end. "I wanted to ask you something." My mind was cloudy enough; and now some random girl had my phone number and was calling me? I let out an irritated sigh.

"Who is this?" I tried to make my voice pleasant. Yeah, it was my nap time, but if the girl was anywhere near as hot as she sounded, I didn't want to lose a potential.

"It's Enobaria. You know, the actress?" The voice sounded slightly annoyed that I didn't recognize her right away. Yeah ok, let me figure out who you are from an unknown caller ID.

"Oh, yeah!" I pulled on fake enthusiasm over the phone. I racked my brain trying to remember who that was and how I knew her. I came up with nada.

The voice at the other end sighed again. I hastily scrambled over to my laptop and began to type furiously. "How have you been?" I asked, trying to stall while the internet loaded.

"Great, I've been dandy!" The cheerful voice at the other end sounded overly preppy. The computer finally loaded several results. Enobaria; an actress. I clicked on the photos and scrolled through. She had a few semi-famous movies it looked like.

Seeing her picture helped jolt some recognition. I think I met her at a party a few weeks ago. I believe she had been pretty cute.

"Enobaria!" I put on a normal voice. "You said you wanted to ask me something?" I rolled my eyes. Pretty or not, I was extremely tired and I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Oh yeah!" A light, breezy chuckle sounded on the other end. "I was just wondering, you know, my birthday is tomorrow night."

"And?" I asked, knowing where it was going already.

"Well, I was wondering if you and your band-mates would like to come? You wouldn't have to sing or anything, I just thought it would be like totally awesome if Free Fall was there. They'd be talking about my party for years! Everyone would be totally jealous!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, coming to my senses for a moment. Just a moment, mind you. Cato Snow doesn't turn away from parties.

"I don't know."

"Pleeease?" The voice squealed on the other end. "They will be so many girls. It's open to select public."

"No press?" I could handle that. Of course, there would be tons of screaming normals there too. Something else crossed my mind. "You mean non-stars will be there too?" Fans. It could cause a huge mob and my face would be all over the news! That might be bad and it might tick off Haymitch. As much as I liked to tease our manager; I would never blatantly break his rules. I respected him too much.

"Don't worry. I've got a secret room, for VIP only! I'm not stupid!. Anyways, there's a back entrance that you can use and no one will see you. You'll only be seen by us!"

It seemed like a foolproof plan. Go to the party, sneak in, have some fun, and sneak out. No one would see me. It could work.

"You know what? I think, I might just show up." I smiled. I could now go and get some new numbers, and not disappoint Haymitch. Piece of cake!

~0o0~

I could barely sit through the dinner. Choosing to go to the party tomorrow night was weighing heavily on my mind. Was this a great idea? I felt guilty for sneaking around behind Annie's father's back.

Why had I agreed so easily? I should have put up a larger fight, but now, I didn't want to seem so argumentative now. I'm blaming jet lag. Also because I would've been bugged all night until I agreed. I guess I was pretty tired and didn't want to be bothered.

Rue could be very persuasive.

Annie's father hadn't joined us for dinner. He had to take care of some sorta final signing or deal or something. I'm not certain. Annie had more than a butler. She also had a maid and a chef! It turned out since her parents were so busy with work, they just hired someone to prepare dinner. It made their evenings much easier.

It also gave them some time to spend together. They had at least an hour in the evening for family time at least a few times a week. Annie told us she greatly looked forward to those evenings together. It wasn't like her parents didn't care, it was just that it was hard when they both worked full-time.

Tonight the chef had prepared for us spaghetti and meatballs. It was delicious, the meatballs and noodles were cooked to perfection. I finished mine in record time and sat back, enjoying the feeling of fullness.

Rue however, immediately went for seconds. "Thish ish delishioush!" Rue waved her fork in the air triumphantly. A bit of sauce stuck to her chin, but she didn't seem to care at the moment.

Annie laughed and motioned her wiping her chin. "You just got a little smidge on your chin." Rue daintily dabbed the cloth at her chin, effectively getting rid of the spot.

I sighed, enjoying the sense of comfort and friendliness.

The rest of the evening went by fairly uneventful. My room was spacious and right next to Rue's. Annie showed us her room, which was one floor up from us. There was a special stairway behind a hidden door that led directly to her room. "In case of emergencies." Annie whispered mysteriously. I chuckled and admired the hidden door; blending seamlessly into the hallway.

I showered quickly, and since only Annie and her family, plus their workers lived there, both Rue and I got our own bathroom. It was really awesome since I had to share one with Katniss at my house.

We all decided to watch a movie in their in-home theater (yes they had their own theater). All of us decided on Cinderella; since it was both a classic and our favorite. I honestly loved it because of the musical soundtrack.

While Katniss had inherited a very athletic gene, I had inherited a more artistic gene from my parents. I could draw like my mother and sing like my father. Actually, both Katniss and I were very good singers (I wasn't bragging everyone told us that), but I was a horrible athlete.

Seriously. I could trip and fall while walking down a sidewalk. I had more of a petite figure you could say. Not unhealthily skinny, but...petite. Katniss had nice muscles and not even in a gross way. Hers made her look much more attractive with her tan skin and gray eyes.

But Katniss could barely draw a recognizable stick person. Anyways...

By the time it was finished, I could barely hold my eyes open so we just decided to head off to bed. We agreed we would have all day to talk before tomorrow night and catch up. I headed to my room and flopped down on the king-sized bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

~0o0~

The next morning, we got an early start. Annie took us to a coffee shop for breakfast and treated us to some amazing cinnamon rolls. Seriously, it was fantastic. Amazing. I could've lived off of those.

I polished it off with a caramel coffee and an apple. To stay healthy. Of course.

Then Darius took us into the town. It was a whirl of color and culture. Shops, people, textile, arcades, venders, you name it, it was there. I turned around several times in a circle excitedly.

"This place is amazing!" I exclaimed, turning to look at Annie. My friend laughed at my expression.

"I know, it's exciting."

Darius coughed. "I'll be in the coffee shop miss." He hurried off to a nearby coffee store, looking eager to get away from the hustle. He opened the door and vanished. Rue took my arm, wrapping her hands around my elbow. She reached out and grabbed Annie's, pulling us along.

"Come on!" She growled, "We've only got all day!"

We visited everything. Or at least tried. There was so much stuff to see, stuff to do, that I was exhausted by the end. We had visited stalls, tried various food items, looked at the tourist supplies and gotten into a miniscule amount of trouble. Tiny.

By the time we got home, well to Annie's house, it was already six o'clock. A few more hours until we'd have to sneak out and go to some 'party of the lifetime.' If they weren't so eager to go, I would've complained more. But I wasn't here to complain, I was here to enjoy myself.

Of course, it also seemed a bit sketchy. Maybe I could just leave early or something. I wasn't staying past 12. The party started at 9, so three hours was more than enough time!

I decided to take a small nap before we went out.

"Prim." There was a soft knock on the door followed by a hissing whisper.

I got up from laying on my bed. "Enter." I called loudly. Annie and Rue bounded in, holding out a bundle of something. I laughed when I saw what it was. "Clothes." I could deal with clothes. Katniss was anti-fashion, but I didn't mind a little style.

"We need to pick out what we're wearing for tonight." Rue whispered, holding up a large bundle. It was already 8:00. Where had all the time gone?

"Annie has been so gracious to lend a few choice items." Annie held up another huge bundle of clothes. They were all laid flat on my bed.

"Wait, why is this in my room?" I protested, looking at the mound on my bed.

"Well, I've already trashed mine, and Annie's room is private. Plus her dad sleeps on that floor." Rue lamely suggested. I just shook my head and stared at the pile. I added some of my own clothes and stepped back.

"Alright, everyone dig in."

Thirty minutes later, I wore a gray tee-shirt, with an orange, yellow, black, and white striped scarf. White shorts with a brown belt, matching brown sandals, and a cute brown purse. I slid a pair of awesome sunglasses over my head and tied a piece of my hair back. Long dangling earrings completed my entire outfit.

Rue wore a cute leopard dress and black boots. Annie wore a turquoise ruffle shirt with jean shorts.

"We look amazing!" She jumped up and down eagerly. Annie held up a hand. "Shh, don't alert the authorities." She gestured frantically towards the door. We nodded silently and padded slowly down the hall.

Thankfully, Annie's father was upstairs working hard on some work and Darius had collapsed exhausted into his own bedroom. We were home free.

Since we couldn't exactly drive to the thing, since it would wake the household by doing that, we settled on the next best thing. A golf cart.

Not just any golf cart either. It was a four-seater with an awesome engine. Seriously, I think it could go like 35-45 miles per hour.

"No. Way." Rue whispered as Annie drove from the side of the building. It had a much quieter engine than a normal car and could get away. Thankfully it was a really warm night so the open ness of the vehicle wasn't a problem.

The town also was only like a twenty-minute drive anyways, so it all worked out perfectly. Except for the part that we were sneaking out and going to a party.

Getting there wasn't too bad. Getting in was entirely a different problem. The line was massive and it took over an hour just to get into the building. The inside was jam-packed with people, the lights were strobing and the music was blaring so loud I could barely think.

I was feeling nauseous and I already wanted to leave. Rue and Annie however, seemed thrilled.

"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Rue screamed over the roar of the crowd. I flinched as the stench of sweaty bodies and beer rolled over me. Annie nodded enthusiastically.

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" My blonde friend jumped around excitedly. Two arms grabbed me and hauled me into the crowd. I flinched again as the huge group seemed to swallow us up. Did I mention huge crowds made me nervous.

~0o0~

"This is amazing!" I threw back my head and finished my soda, enjoying the fizz at the bottom. I had gone to this party with only Marvel, because Finnick thought it was a bad idea. We all had gotten the 'stay away from media.' spiel from Haymitch, but I had a feeling it was mostly aimed towards me.

Last night's concert had gone amazing. It was awesome and the screams of the fans was energizing. I love hearing girls obsess over me.

Marvel was attempting to dance. He was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with two girls. His head was thrown back and he was singing very loudly off-key. Oh well, he seemed to be in a good mood.

I meanwhile, was lounging near the drink station, looking for lonely girls. It was pretty successful so far, I had managed to flirt with a couple who most likely would come back later for 'more drink' (an excuse to talk some more.)

Speaking of pretty girls, Enobaria was weaving her way towards me, eyes glimmering with flirtation. "Hey, Cato." She winked at me, leaning over to get herself some punch. Her shirt lifted up slightly, showing a tanned stomach.

I looked away, I hated when girls threw themselves at me. Actually, I loved it, but I wouldn't date anyone of them. People who were frantic to date me usually were boring and all they did was giggle at my jokes.

That was nice when we were flirting, but not when I wanted to date. Oh well, you learn to deal with it.

"Hey, Enobaria." I barely looked up, scanning the crowd for a lonely looking girl. So far nada.

"I was just wondering..." Her voice faded in the background as I focused on the guests. She was right, the VIP section was very secluded and no fans were here. Only A-list stars only. You could barely hear the screams of the 'normals' from below.

Suddenly, my gaze caught a familiar crop of blonde hair floating through the cloud. I froze, recognizing it immediately. It was Haymitch.

"Crap!" I hissed, ducking my head. If Haymitch saw me here, he'd be ticked. Showing up at Enobaria's birthday wasn't 'laying low.' not by far. I had to get out of here. Right now. ASAP.

I almost sprinted away when I remembered my tag-along. I darted into the dance floor, searching for a semi-awfully dancing boy. I saw him staggering around in clumsy circle. I hurried over and grabbed him by the arm.

He looked over, smiling slightly. "This was a great idea, Cato." I shook my head.

"I know, but now we need to leave. Now." I jerked my head towards Haymitch's direction. "The big man's here." Marvel glanced in his direction and grimaced.

"Meh, it was getting a little boring." He chuckled.

I tossed him the key to our car. He was going to drive because he was a horrible back-seat driver and it drove me crazy. Though I was probably a way better driver than he was, I still didn't want to deal with him whining like a girl over every little 'rolled stop sign.'

Plus he was wearing a massive coat that he could hide his face with. I only had a hoodie.

"Go out the back way, k'?" He nodded and melted into the crowd, vanishing from my, and hopefully Haymitch's sight. He could just pull the car around back, and we'd be home free.

"Can't just bail." I mumbled, hurrying over to Enobaria, who was watching me with a puzzled expression.

"Hey, Finnick just called and he said his throat hurts. I have to go and make sure he's alright for our concert in a few day. Thanks for the party, it was awesome." I gave her a quick hug and scurried away. I had to go. NOW.

~0o0~

I was suffocating. Literally. The amount of BO, and tightly packed, sweaty bodies was making my head swim. I was putting all my effort into not throwing up. It didn't seem to be working. I had lost Annie and Rue in the crowd, the just sorta got carried away in the current.

I could find them later. I had to get out of here. Or at least, semi-out. The exit was so crammed with people, that it looked like it'd be a few hours before I could escape. That left only one option.

And so, there I was, leaning out of the bathroom window, taking huge gulps of non-sweaty air. It still reeked in the restroom, just slightly less. Haha, a bathroom that smelled better than the outside. That was a first.

Suddenly, another woman burst in the room, laughing loudly. It started me so bad that I had a mini spasm and almost tipped out of the window. That wouldn't do very good because the window was several feet off the ground. I probably wouldn't have had any serious injuries, by hey, why chance it.

The woman rushed for the toilet and I heard the sound of retching a few moment later. I turned away in disgust. Thank goodness I did, because at that moment, I saw something that made me gasp out loud.

My purse had rested on the sill beside me, and sticking out of the pocket had been my concert tickets. When the woman had bust open the door, the gust had knocked those ticket from my purse and now they were lazily floating down towards the ground.

For a moment, I debated. I could just leave them, claim they were stolen and skip out on the concert. Some lucky bum would find themselves with backstage passes to a Free Fall concert.

Then again, Annie would be furious and I couldn't stand making my friend angry. Honestly, a few stains on my shirt won out against a sad friend. It looks like I was going after it. The window was only on the first floor, so this wouldn't be too bad.

I heaved myself onto the window sill, making sure I was alone. The only other person in the bathroom seemed a bit busy now, so I'm pretty sure I was good. I kept a firm grip on the sill and turned around, lowering myself backwards out the window. There was still several feet to the ground, but it was only a short drop.

I landed lightly, thankful that I hadn't worn a skirt tonight. I almost did, but the shorts won out. The drop wasn't far and I straightened up, brushing off a few strands of dirt from my shirt. I scanned the alley, making sure I was alone. I didn't want to get jumped or anything.

~0o0~

I had to skirt the entire group of party goers to avoid Haymitch. Seriously, our manager was so personable and he constantly changed people to talk too. I had more than one close call.

Finally, I found the door I had entered labeled EXIT. I opened it, checked one more time no one saw me, and slipped out.

~0o0~

Satisfied that no one else was around, I began to look for the tickets. It wasn't too difficult to find, they were nestled nicely in a pile of snow. I grimaced but plucked them out, carefully tucking them back into my purse.

Now, to get back up. I instantly realized my fatal mistake. The window, while fairly simple to lower myself down, was several feet above my head. Even if I could reach it, I would never have the strength to haul myself through the window. Dang it.

~0o0~

It was just a few flights of stairs down to the alley way where hopefully, Marvel was waiting. I looked around cautiously for anyone. Fans. Press. Haymitch. I'd be terrified to run into any of those three.

I drew my gray hoodie up over my head and tucked in my hair. There. I was unrecognizable.

From a distance.

Maybe.

~0o0~

I peeked a head around the corner, my heart sinking as I saw the massive line still waiting for entrance to the party. If I got in line, it'd be a few hours before I could make it back in. Did I want to go back in?

Not really, but Annie had the keys to the golf cart and I didn't really want to spend a few hours walking home in sandals. I had such a tough life.

I began walking back towards the window. Maybe I could use some super human strength and pull myself back in. Yeah right.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw a man walking towards me.

Normally, I would've been scared, but then I saw his dirty clothes and ragged looks and I realized I was terrified.

I could've passed out then and there. This is it. I just had to go and chase down those tickets and leave the safety of the party. Then again, with the amount of drunk people in there, maybe this was a safer bet.

I took several steps back in terror. The man had a small smile on his face, exposing dirty teeth. Rotten, yellow, dirty teeth. I took another step back, my heart ready to burst in my chest. My eyes began to water and tears threatened to spill over.

_Please don't cry. Don't show weakness. _

"Hello, don't be scared. I just want to talk." More steps forward and more steps back. The man was blocking the opening of the alley and my chance of escape.

I saw a door just to my left. I held my breath and darted toward it. I turned the handle and jingled it. Locked.

Now was a perfect time to cry.

The man's gaze darkened. "Why are you trying to go? I just want to chat."

I took another step back, and the man stopped in front of the door with a wider smile. "Please leave me alone." I whimpered.

~0o0~

The short jog down the stairs helped my to clear my mind from the smoky atmosphere of the party. I stopped at the door, taking a deep breath and pushed it open, eager to leave this place.

~0o0~

I had just taken another step back, when my miracle happened. The door the man had stepped in front of flew open, giving the bum a solid smack. He was hit hard, flying to the side with a grunt. A shocked face peered around from the other side of the door, mouth open.

~0o0~

Something was off. As soon as I felt the door connect with something solid, I rushed forwards hurriedly. I immediately scanned the situation. There was girl, eyes red and puffy and a look of pure fear etched across her face.

The person I had hit, a hobo from the looks of it, was groaning on the ground. I put two and two together and realized what had just happened.

The man stood up, recovering quickly and brushing himself off. "Hey man, what do you think you're doing?" His face was twisted into an angry scowl. "I was only having a bit of fun."He put a hand threateningly on my arm.

No one touches Cato Snow unless I tell them they can.

I socked him right in the mouth, enjoying the look of shock before he passed out.

Oh yeah, I had just knocked a guy out with a single punch. Totally awesome.

I realized I still had one more problem. The girl. And from the sound of it, she was petrified.

~0o0~

I wanted to cry now. But this time, it would be tears of joy. Some total stranger had come out of the door at the perfect time and saved my life. After knocking out my attacker with a single punch.

I opened my mouth to thank him, when the screech of tires made me flinch. A very nice looking car pulled into the alley, with a sense of urgency. Another guy got out of the front seat, motioning frantically for my savior.

Indecision clouded his face for a moment before he looked at me again.

"We need to go now, the paps saw me and they're right on my tail!" The other boy hissed.

My savior snapped out of his groove and seemed to decide. He grabbed me by the arm and began pulling me forward. "Get in the car." He growled, dragging me gently by my hand. I was too numb to answer.

He managed to get me into the backseat of the car and slid right next to me smoothly before I had a single thought process.

_What just happened? _

**Honestly, I was going to have Cato hit Prim in the head with the door, but I thought a scary hobo would add much more excitement. And the next chapter, Prim gets "kidnapped" **

**Dun. Dun. Dun.  
**

**I love reviews. Seriously, they make my day, and this story already had 64ish reviews! That makes me feel so loved and special!  
**

**R&r!  
**

**_Duck_Shadow_12_5_17  
**


	8. Kidnapped

**Meh, not my greatest chapter...but, it's decent. I LOVED the reviews! They were so awesome! Ok, this chapter should help clear some things up for people. It explains the motives and stuff...yeah. Love getting feedback!**

**R&r!**

I was still so deeply in shock, that it wasn't even until the car was a good distance away from the party, that I realized I was in a car with a total stranger heading to a destination that I didn't know.

I cleared my throat, about to ask a boatload of questions, when the driver beat me too it.

"What the heck is going on?" He turned around to look at me for a moment before returning to the road.

I was aware of my close proximity to my rescuer. It was super dark in this car and the windows were tinted. It could barely see my hands in front of me. He cleared his own throat and sighed. "She was being attacked. I had to save her."

"By bringing her here?" I felt my heart sink. The boy didn't sound very happy to have her here.

"What do you suggest?" The boy beside me had a nice voice, I decided. It was smooth and confident. He smelled like really great cologne. Seriously, it smelled fantastic.

The boy on driving didn't answer. "Who is she?"

"Ah. Um..." My savior turned to look at me. When we drove by a lamp, I could see the faintest flash of blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair. "What's your name again?"

I looked away. "Primrose."

"Her name is Prim." He said triumphantly. "How's that, Marvel?"

"You better know what you're doing, Cato."

Wait a minute...Cato? Marvel? I knew two people who had names like Cato and Marvel. Like the ones in the band, Free Fall. What was the probability of me meeting them? What in the world? Was I seriously in the car with...THEM?

I wasn't sure what to do. I knew enough about Cato to know that stars were bad news. Seriously, they only cared about themselves. Then again, I could just be assuming they were THE Cato and Marvel. Maybe it was just a coincidence. _Please just have the same names. _

"Are you...by chance...in a band?" I choked out slowly.

Marvel let out a growl. "Great, now you just had to rescue another crazed fan, Cato. And we're trapped in a small space." He looked over at me. "Yes, we're from Free Fall. Please don't scream too loudly."

I let a hiss of protest. "Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate." Cato turned and another lamp lit the car up, letting me see a raised eyebrow.

"Except for one thing." I sneered.

"Eh?"

"I'm not a fan." I crossed my arms and sat back.

Cato looked at me as if I were crazy. "You don't...you don't like our music?"

I sighed, feeling more and more mad the longer I stayed here. Why couldn't someone who was obsessed with them been here instead of me? Rue or Annie would die for this opportunity, but I only wanted to leave.

It annoyed me to know end whenever people talked or squealed about how cute the Free Fall members were. Then, whenever they had specials on them, they always showed fans crying over seeing them? Honestly, who cries whenever they hear someone speak?

Also, they did other specials on them, like the amount of girlfriends Cato has had. I think there was close to twenty, usually lasting from 2 weeks to one month. I hated people who thought they were so cool and could get any girl he wanted. I would never ever fall for a guy like that.

Famous or not. Guys like that only saw girls as conquests; or challenges, like who they could get to fall in love with them next. I wanted a guy who had respect for girls.

"I like your music." I began. "I'm just not a fan of you guys."

Marvel burst out laughing from the front seat. "You really picked a winner!" He coughed, trying to cover his laughter. That only increased my irritation. _I just want to go home. _

I crossed my arms. "Stop here."

Cato sighed. "Why?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Let me out right here. I can walk home."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because that'd be very rude of me to let you go without getting a proper thank you."

"Thank you?" I gaped at him. Was he serious? I just wanted to get away from these guys and go home. Right now. Stars were bad news. Very bad news.

"You're welcome." He perked up.

I rolled my eyes in disgust and tried to subtly inch away.

~0o0~

What had I just done? Well, I totally knew what I had just done. I had to leave the alley right then, yet...I couldn't just leave the poor girl in the alley. She had just had a very traumatic event happen to her.

So, against my better judgment, I grabbed her and hauled her in the car.

It was my chivalrous side really. It also was the fear of Haymitch and not wanting to get caught by the press. I couldn't just leave her there.

It was a plus that she was cute. Like, really cute.

She had curly blonde hair that seemed to sparkle, even in the dark. Her eyes were a very bright blue and only seemed intensified with her glare. Which was also cute.

Now, she had gone to far. Not a fan? Who didn't love Free Fall? Who didn't love me? Lucky me.

I get stuck in a car with the one girl in the whole world who didn't want to be here. But, for some reason, I didn't want her to leave.

Prim was still looking at me with a look of total outrage on her face and I merely smirked at her. I liked the fact that I was annoying her for some reason. It gave me some amusement to push her buttons.

I opened my mouth, about to tell her that we'd take her home.

The silence was broken by the sound of Marvel's phone ringing. It was his favorite song. One of ours with his solo. "Ask me what's my best side, I turn back and point at 'chu!" I tried to stifle my laughter at the angry huff from Prim.

Marvel kept one hand on the wheel and picked up his phone with the other. "Yo?" He called in his casual voice.

"Hey, Fin." I listened closely to his conversation. The tone told you everything about what was going on.

"Yeah?" mumbled convo on the other end.

"Seriously?" worry.

"Now?" urgency.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up." hurried.

That didn't sound good.

"Uh, Cato?" His eyes met mine. I knew he was about to deliver bad news.

"Yeah?"

"Haymitch is on his way to the house. Right now."

I swore under my breath, ignoring the curious look Prim shot my way. I knew what that meant. I turned to face our guest.

"Look, yes I'll take you home..." I put my hand over hers, "after a quick stop." Prim jerked her hand away and let out another deep breath.

I felt bad. But, if Haymitch knew we were out partying instead of staying at home like he wanted, that'd be bad. Really bad. And now he was on his way to the house right now! We needed to get home ASAP!

I expected a huge fight. I expected her to put up a fight and demand I take her home. But, she took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok." Prim repeated. "But." She held up a hand. "After that, you will take me straight home and leave."

I leaned close to her, enjoying the way she leaned back and looked uncomfortable. "It's a deal."

~0o0~

It wasn't our home city, but it was a city we visited often. It just seemed easier to rent a cottage there so we wouldn't have to constantly stay in those hotels. When I say cottage, I mean huge mansion that housed Marvel, Finnick, and I, Haymitch, and everyone else who traveled with us. It wasn't very crowded.

We had barely pulled into the garage when we sprang into action. Marvel darted to return the keys to the hook while I took care of Prim. I grabbed her hand, tugging her along frantically.

Marvel headed towards his room which was up the back stairs, while my room was on the third floor. I continued to pull Prim along, glad that her hand wasn't sweaty. I had to think quickly of a room she could stay in that was private and comfortable.

I settled on the guest bedroom next to my own. I didn't tell her the next bedroom over was mine though, I didn't want her to steal any of my stuff, but, based on her scowl, I don't think that'd be much of a problem.

"In here." I opened the door and flipped on the lights, letting go of her hand. It was simply furnished, but it had a T.V. And some magazines on the nightstand.

"There's a bathroom two doors to your left and a T.V. And stuff if you get bored." I gestured around. "Be my guest."

"Do I really have a choice?" Prim mumbled sarcastically.

I gave her the ghost of a smile. "Not really. Now, please don't leave." With that, I left the room and closed the door. I then darted into my room. I hastily changed into a fitted gray muscle shirt and sweatpants.

~0o0~

As soon as he was gone, I walked over and flopped onto the bed. I groaned and stared at the ceiling. This house was probably bigger than Annie's. I ran over what just happened in my mind. I was in Free Fall's 'home base' house. I was here against my will because Cato had to take care of some 'important' business here.

Who knows how long I was going to be stuck here. I was still in my clothes from the party and I wanted desperately to go home. I didn't want to be in the house of a movie star. I just wanted to go back to my normal life.

I checked around the room for anything interesting. There wasn't anything in the closets or drawers. Just a couple celebrity magazines that were a few months out of date. I also found a remote on the nightstand.

I padded out of the room and into the bathroom. It was plain and simple. Just a sink, toilet, and shower. I used a washcloth to wipe the make-up off my face. Feeling more refreshed, I headed back to the 'guest' room.

~O0~

"Hey guys." I was lounging on the couch next to Marvel sipping a smoothie. He and Finnick were battling each other in CoD. We totally looked like we had been hanging out all evening. Haymitch looked us over and nodded. "Having fun?"

"Yep." I didn't look up to meet our manager's gaze.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. I think I'm heading off to bed soon."

"Night." I called. Finnick and Marvel echoed. Haymitch started walking and stopped.

"Guys, I really appreciate that you're following the rules. Why don't you take the morning off tomorrow. We can start recording after lunch."

We had just finished our 'hard' stage of our tour, which involved concerts every other night for two weeks. It had been exhausting. Technically, this was only a 'kick-off' though. The real start was when we left for Europe at the end of the summer for our world tour.

We now had a two weeks before our next concert. It was a relief yet also stressful. We'd be working at the studio, recording some new stuff and practicing old songs.

"Thanks 'Mitch!" I saluted, smirking. "I'm going to travel the world tomorrow!"

"As long you try and avoid the press, I don't care. Just hang out around the house."

"Ok." We echoed.

"And more good news." Haymitch looked pretty pleased with himself. "I just finished the last dates for our World Tour!"

Finnick and Marvel whooped loudly. I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

The world tour. Six month, 20 countries, concerts galore. It had been a subject of discussion for many weeks. We had started planning last year, and now...it was coming soon. End of the summer and we'd be off, not coming back until next year. It was going to be intense.

I was really excited for this thing. Finally, Haymitch had finished scheduling it. It was more final. Solid. It was so close now, I could almost imagine it! Screaming girls from different countries, obsessed with us! Who wouldn't want that?

"Look at this, I was talking to some potential sponsors tonight, and one guy wanted to do our posters for us." Haymitch was practically bursting with excitement. He held up a sweet poster.

It was black, with all of us looking 3-D. Each band member was outlined in a different neon color. Our band name and logo was smack dab in the middle of it all, outlined in another neon color. Tour dates were scrawled across the bottom.

"That's awesome!" Marvel looked at me as he spoke, his eyes were wondering about Prim. My mind was on her too. What if someone just happened to go by the room and look in. What would they do if they saw her.

_ Please don't see her. Please let her stay put. _

What seemed like ages later, Haymitch stopped promoting the world tour, he yawned and claimed he was heading off to bed. For real this time.

I nodded at the guys and sprinted towards the stairs. I followed the hallway down to mine. I skipped my door and headed straight to the guest one. Arriving in front of it gave me an incredible sense of dread.

I reached towards the handle and turned the knob, and opened the door. Sure enough, my worried feeling was right. The guest room was empty.

**Ooo Prim left? Where did she go? I don't know...why did she leave? I don't know that one either. If you may have noticed, this is loosely based off of Starstruck, the movie. I love that movie. Since my last update, I have watched it twice and I want to watch it again. I totally recommend it. Seriously, my favorite movie. :)**

**Oh, and one more thing. I don't think I'm doing a AnnieXFinnick or RuexMarvel...it doesn't really fit into the plot...sorry. Maybe it'll work itself out, but eh...I don't think it'll work. **

**R&r!**


	9. Waffles

**Yep, here's an update after forever! Sorry...don't expect anything soon, I got a concussion and it was pretty bad...ugh. So, staring at the computer too long hurts my head. I just wanted to post this since it's finished...love reviews! **

**R&r!**

I had sat there for about an hour before I couldn't take it any more. Forget about Cato's promise to take me home. It was late, and I wanted to get home now. Who knew how much trouble I was in.

I already had to have a very awkward conversation with Rue on the phone.

She had called me about twenty minutes ago, practically frantic. I could barely hear her over the scream of the party still going on. I knew had to make up some story on the fly. Which I was awful at, might I add. I was the worst liar in the world...

I was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling when my phone rang. I checked hastily to make sure I was all alone in the room, and then debated. Should I answer it? Yes, my friends were probably worried sick, but I was a terrible liar and I had no idea what I was supposed to tell them.

I knew for a fact Cato didn't want anyone knowing he had saved me, and also, I really didn't want to tell anyone. The questions they would pepper me with. Ugh.

But then again, they deserved to know I was ok and that I'd be back. What would Rue believe that would get her off my back for a few hours? I had nothing. But I couldn't just ignore them. With a sigh, I hit the answer button.

"Hey, Rue."

"Prim!" My friend had shrieked as soon as I answered. I held the phone away from my ear and grimaced at the loud noise.

"Hey," I shushed her, "I can hear you just fine, you don't need to shout." I glanced around to make sure no one was there again. I'm not sure why I was being so secretive.

"That's fine, but WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Rue shouted louder than before. Her voice was mixed with worry and anger. She and Annie must have been searching all over for me.

"I-I...uh," I racked my brain for a reasonable answer. One that wouldn't make me sound like a raving lunatic. Yeah, I was attacked in and alley, saved by Cato Snow of Free Fall, and now I'm in his house. Yeah, totally believable.

"I met a guy." I blurted out the first thing that popped into my own head. _Really? That's the best you can do? That's not even believable. I just messed up. _

There was a loud scream on Rue's side. The screaming continued for quite some time. I actually grew worried that she might pass out or something. Finally, after an inhumanly long period of screams, she calmed down.

"You did!" I could hear the joy in her voice. Ok, maybe this could work in my favor. "Is he cute? Where are you now? Are you still at the club? Is he nice? How long have you known him? How'd you two meet up?"

I coughed, trying to keep track of her questions. _Just think Cato. _That'd be easy enough. Pretend Cato was some sexy guy I had met at the club and I was head over heels in love with him. As if. Thinking of Cato made me grimace.

"Yes, he's cute, but...uh...I'm thinking of like as a friend. He took me to this restaurant because...because...we were both hungry!" _Speaking of food, I actually am pretty famished. I wonder if there's food in here..._

"What's the name of the restaurant?" Rue demanded.

"Uh, I didn't really see it." I lied. I continued with my answers. "Yeah...uh..he's pretty nice. And...uh, I told you, I just...uh, met him. And I...uh...ran into him in the dance flo-stairwell. Yeah, the stairwell. I was...uh...looking for fresh air! Yeah...and we...um...bumped into each other? Yeah."

Even I winced at that awful explanation. But, it seemed to satisfy Rue. She squealed again. "That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!"

_I want to go home_ I almost blurted into the receiver. I held my tongue though.

"So when will you too be back?" She had a suggestive tone in her voice. I could almost see her winking at me and waggling her eyebrows. I gagged.

"Uh...I'm not sure?" I cleared my throat. "Well, I have to go, we may or may not stop at a store before we come home. Sorry."

"No, no, this is fantastic! I'm so glad you are willing to talk to a guy!" Rue laughed loudly, "Alright, I'll pass the message to Annie. Try and be back before morning! And have fun! But not too much fun!" Rue giggled again and hung up.

I took a deep breath. Alright. I needed to get home. Right now. But, I really didn't want to walk around in my outfit; it was night and getting a little chilly. I had no coat since it was warmer when we left for the party. Drat.

I left the room, sick of waiting. One hour was enough for me. It looked like Cato wouldn't be taking me home tonight. It was up to me then.

I tried to remember the way we had went to get upstairs. I turned down a few halls and luckily found myself at the top of the stairs. Score. As I padded down them, I could see the faint outlines of several heads in the other room. Cato and his band.

The light was dim and they were also facing away from me. Except one. I believe it was Marvel. His eyes met mine with one eyebrow raised. I shook my head frantically for him to look away. He gave me the tiniest of smiles and inclined his head.

Then, he turned away and began talking with the adult standing in front of them, whose back to me. I think he was their manager, Haymitch. Don't ask me how I knew that, thank Rue. I felt a flash of gratefulness for him. He was giving me a window to get away.

I quietly moved the rest of the way down the stairs and headed away from the group of four. I heard a sound behind me and barely managed to dive behind a dark column before Haymitch walked by. I heard him humming quietly to himself, casually strolling down the way.

From the slight stumble in his step and the way his humming sounded, I guessed he might be slightly drunk. Thankfully, he didn't see me and continued on his way. From the living room, I saw Cato rise up on his feet and head for the stairs.

To look for me.

I didn't have much time. I could either take off running right now and possibly make it to the front door before Cato saw me. I also could search for a garage of some sort and steal a car. I could return to the room and apologize. Or...I was running out of options.

I tensed, considering bolting. I then sighed and stayed put behind the column, holding my breath as Cato walked within a few feet of me and continued up the stairs.

I then had to contemplate my next move. Actually, that was answered for me when Marvel detached himself from the couch and waltzed right over to me.

He flashed me his perfect white smile and began to laugh. I huffed angrily and crossed my arms.

"I take it you don't like following order than, eh?" Marvel's smile widened even more. He found the whole situation extremely funny and his face clearly showed it. I decided he was semi-decent. He really wasn't in the paper a lot with his many flings. At least he seemed semi-tolerable. Semi.

"I got bored." My stomach gave a small grumble of protest. "And hungry."

Finnick had stood up from his seat on the couch and he also stood in front of me.

Finnick was even handsomer than Marvel. He had gorgeous sea green eyes, that seemed just mesmerizing and a tussled dark brown hair that looked great. Of course, he was 20ish and a star. Two strikes against him.

The band's bassist raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and crossed his own arms. "I'm guessing this is the girl Cato brought home." He grinned, showing also straight, white teeth. Stupid perfect teeth. I had to go through a few years of braces to have my nice straight teeth.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Then I realized what else he had said."He didn't bring me home either, he practically kidnapped me!" I protested.

Both boys let out another laugh at that. Marvel took another step forward, "You said you were hungry?" He held out a hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen for a snack. I'm actually quite famished myself."

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Are you ever not hungry?"

I debated. I could demand one of them take me home this instant, or I could wait around a little while and get something to eat. I opted for food. I took his hand, giving him a charming smile as I followed the two of them into their kitchen.

Finnick turned a light and dimmed it as to not hurt our eyes.

Marvel then began to rummage around the pantry for something decent to eat.

~0O~

I headed down the stairs, feeling flustered. Where the heck did Prim go? I was honestly panicking. I searched the whole floor before I thought to ask Finnick and Marvel. Three people searching would be able to cover so much more room.

I stopped on the first floor, hearing the sound of laughter carrying through from the kitchen I believe. I heard my band mates and a more feminine tone. Definitely Prim. Those traitors.

I found said three people sitting on the kitchen table eating waffle. At 12:30 at night. Complete with whip cream.

"What are you doing?" I aimed the question mainly at Prim, but I also was exasperated with Fin and Marvel. Also, who eats waffles at almost one in the morning? Without inviting me?

I stalked over and grabbed a plate, throwing two waffles on the platter. I then spread some butter and sprayed a glop of whip cream on the breakfast food.

Marvel swallowed a bite of his food. "Well, Prim here said she was hungry, so since it technically IS morning, we decided to eat some waffles."

Prim nodded, a small spot of cream on her chin. I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to gently wipe it off. I also felt a flash of jealousy. I had saved Prim and here she was hanging out with Marvel and Finnick. She should've been hanging out with me!

I shoveled a large mouthful of waffle in my mouth. I turned back to Prim. "I'll take you home once I'm done." I mumbled around a my stuffed mouth.

Prim crinkled her little button nose delicately. "Alright."

"Actually," Finnick swallowed, "It's too late. You aren't old enough to be driving at this hour." He smirked, "It's past curfew."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you honestly think that will stop me?"

Marvel laughed, "I'd be careful if I were you. I checked outside, and the streets are crawling with paps."

That stopped my sneer mid leer. "Seriously?" I could handle avoiding cops, but paparazzi was bad news. They didn't really have morals and liked to do almost anything to get their shot. Darn it.

"Wait!" Prim protested, "I don't want to be stuck here all night."

I gave her my most charming smile. Most girls would instantly melt under the look of my soft blue eyes gazing at them with such care. The ones who didn't melt were reduced to a stuttering mess. Prim did neither.

"You said you would take me home." She snapped, crossing her arms again. The laughter in her voice was gone, replaced with annoyance. I was momentarily confused. Was she resistant to my charm?

"Hey," I cupped her chin in my hands, tilting her head until our eyes were locked. "It'll be fine, you can sleep in the guest bedroom." I could feel her taking in an unsteady breath. I smirked, I had her now. I knew no one could resist me.

_Slap!_

It didn't really hurt. It was more of shock. I dropped my hand in shock and reached up slowly to feel my cheek. It was a little warm. Prim wasn't a very big girl, but she certainly could pack a punch. Her slap had stunned me, not hurt me.

Her eyes were narrowed and her fists were quivering with rage. "Don't touch me." She hissed, looking pretty ticked.

Finnick and Marvel burst out laughing from behind her. I narrowed my own eyes at those traitors. "Wow Cato, I think you've finally met your match." Marvel gasped out, eyes lighting up with amusement.

I rubbed my cheek, feeling resentment. I had done nothing to deserve this. Why had she slapped me? It didn't seem fair.

Now, my mood was sullen. I felt humiliate for letting this girl get the best of me. I sighed and looked down at my plate, not really wanting to eat my waffles now.

Only one thing burned in my mind. Revenge. I had to get back at her for embarrassing me. Nothing mean, just a harmless prank. I had the perfect one.

I crossed my arms again, "I'm not taking you home until tomorrow, honey. You can either sleep in the guest room or the garage."

"Garage." Prim smiled sweetly.

"Alright. I was hoping you'd say that." With a smirk, I bent over and swooped Prim up, fireman carrying her. I felt her face press into my back and I kept a firm grip on her legs. Since she was only wearing shorts right now, my hand brushed against the smooth skin of her knee.

"Put me down!" Prim hissed, satisfaction turning to anger. She didn't really struggle though, obviously she was afraid I was going to drop her or something. Thankfully, she realized it was, in fact, almost one in the morning, and all the other residents of the house were sleeping.

She didn't shout loud either, so no one heard us. How considerate. Finnick and Marvel were trying to prevent themselves from laughing too loudly and attracting Haymitch.

They were doing an awful job.

I knew I had to hurry and get Prim into a guest room before Haymitch woke up with a hangover and would be wondering what the heck was going on. I made it up the few flight of stairs: Prim was REALLY light and easy to carry and onto my floor. I just decided to put her in the same guest room she was before, only, I'd take care of her leaving.

I set her on the bed, giving her a glare. I walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. It was a few stories up, so there was no way she could get out that way. I turned back and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

I realized she was in shorts and a t-shirt. Not very comfortable clothes to sleep in. "Wait here." I sprinted down a few doors to my room. I searched around, looking for something passable...yes! I found an old shirt of mine and plaid pajama pants. They would be huge on her, but they'd have to do.

I walked back into the room, relieved to find her still on the bed where I had left her. I tossed her the bundle and she raised her eye brow.

"You've got to be kidding me."

I sighed, "You can't very well sleep in those." She rolled her eyes but didn't complain. Then, she looked at me expectantly. I furrowed my eye brows. "Turn around." Prim enunciated. I rolled my own eyes but did as she told me.

I heard a lot of rustling followed by muttering. "Ok." She said after what seemed like ages.

She literally was drowning in my clothes. The shirt went to like just above her knees and the pants, she had to roll them up to avoid tripping. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. She still looked cute, but now, less dangerous, more...normal looking.

"I can't believe you won't just take me home." She sighed.

I felt bad for her. She obviously just wanted to leave, but the arrival of the paps really was making it hard. Impossible. I was on the fence about wanting her to stay longer or not. She was really cute, but she also had anger issues and DID slap me.

"Look, I'm really sorry," I took her hand and tilted my head slightly, "I-"

"Stop that." Prim gaped, moving her hand away.

"Stop what?" What had I done this time?

"Stop doing that." Prim gestured to my face. "You give girls that...that look, and expect them to just to fall for you." The fiesty girl crossed her arms and looked at me smugly, "Well guess what, it's not going to work on me. So you can just forget about it." With that, she turned around and headed towards her bed, intent on going to sleep.

I gaped at her for a moment before turning around and leaving, an admiring smirk on my lips. I made sure to lock the door behind me as a precautionary measure.

_Wow. _

**Oh yeah, Prim is amazing...so please R&r! I'll try and update once I'm feeling better...reviews help :)**

**R&r!**


	10. Take the Leap

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anyway, hope you like the update!**

**Thanks to _Guest_: For being reviewer number 100. Love you. Also, thanks to UnseenWonders: For making my day with your review. It was so nice!**

**R&r!**

I woke up early. I was never a late sleeper, and it was close to 8:00 already. The light was filtering faintly through the window and the gentle ticking of the clock was soothing. The calm and serenity lasted all of twenty seconds when I realized where I was.

Oh yeah. I was in that rockstar's home. Cato Snow. I was at a party...and now I was here. What would Rue and Annie think!?

I bolted up and hurried towards the door, forgetting for a moment that I was in huge clothes. I hit the floor and immediately tripped over one of the long sleeves of the pant legs. I bounced off the ground hard, rolling onto my back with a small groan.

My arms had been pinned by the long sleeves of the shirt, and my face took most of the impact. It throbbed smartly just below my chin, and I winced when I brushed it. It most likely would leave a bruise. What a great start to my day.

I stood up slowly and walked much more carefully. I made it to the door and tried to door. Locked. I let out a growl of frustration and punched my fist into the door. It didn't budge and I forgot about my injured jaw for a moment to cradle my smarting hand.

Great. Cato had locked me in here, and I didn't know how long I'd be stuck here! I just wanted to go home! I paced the room, looking for a way out. There was a balcony, but the sliding door was locked. I already checked.

It was glass though...maybe I could chuck something through the window. Tempting, but I don't think Cato would be very happy, and other people could hear. I didn't want to draw attention. I just wanted to get out of here and leave.

Also, the window looked very expensive, and I didn't exactly have a ton of money to replace it. I pressed my head against the wall and tried to calm down. I wasn't exactly trapped in here. It wasn't a prison. I could just wait until Cato got up and let me out.

But then again, that could be hours. I didn't know how late a singer slept in. Maybe he was exhausted and needed a ton of sleep. Ugh. Stupid famous people. I stalked back around the room, and opened a closet. I was lucky to spot a few books resting on a lower shelf. I searched through them, grinning when I found one I could tolerate.

"You're reading Romeo and Juliet?" Cato was so quite I hadn't even heard him. One moment I was absorbed in the world of the two star-crossed lovers, the next Cato had managed to silently unlock my door and stand like a creeper in my doorway, watching me.

I slammed the book closed and scrambled up, careful to not trip this time. I checked the clock. 8:45. Not that long really. I had only been reading for about an hour. I stalked over to the closet and carefully put the paperback back.

"Yes. I know that's not the type of books you're probably used to reading." I joked. "You probably like to watch T.V." Cato uncrossed his arms and pushed away from the door, standing closer to me, blue eyes searching my face.

He grinned, "Nope. This is where you are, terribly, terribly wrong."

I raised one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" He quoted, voice rising slightly to sound like a distressed teenage girl. I let out a little snort/giggle and clasped my hands over my mouth, face flaming up as I became mortified with the noise I had just made.

Cato cocked his head to the side and his smirk widened. "Well that was interesting." He chuckled to himself and flipped his hair back into place.

I looked down. "I didn't think you'd actually know a few lines."

"What? You didn't think I even went to school?" Cato seemed both serious and joking at the same time. His voice had an edge of seriousness and hurt to it. It also sounded somber. "We've only been a band for a few years. I'm 18, almost nineteen. I had to go to high school. I went up to my sophomore year, that's when we all became famous. I've taken a few online courses too."

I couldn't help but mock him, maybe a little meanly. "So you're not just an air-headed rock star? That's good to know." I turned around and began to walk out the door. "I guess I was all wrong."

As I pushed past him, Cato grabbed my hand. His grip was like a vise, tightening on my wrist in an almost threatening manner. I had to stop and look up at him. "Prim." He began, looking uncertain. His eyes cleared and he grew more confident.

"I don't want your view of me to stay that way." He began. I narrowed my eyes and tried to take my hands out from his hold. His hands were warm and I didn't like that. Not one bit.

"How? The fact that you are a conceited, arrogant, hot-headed, loud, player, party boy?" I was being cruel. It was just, I was way out of my comfort zone. Being here, being so close to a guy like Cato, a famous guy, was making me uncomfortable.

I was just normal, small town Prim. What hurt was the fact that guys like Cato wouldn't even give me a second look normally. I was always able to go unnoticed by the crowds. If I hadn't been in that alley, I would have never gotten a few seconds with Cato. Now, here I was, sleeping in his house! Most girls would die for a chance like this, but I just uncomfortable.

I didn't want to be here, talking to Cato. He could charm a girl like it was his job, and leave them lying on the ground a moment later, wondering what in the world had just happened. And the problem was, some girls didn't care. They knew Cato was like that, and still went after him. They knew he was anti-commitment and that he'd leave them for the next pretty girl that winked at him.

I had my reasons. I wanted commitment. I absolutely hated players. Because...of what happened to my mom. I wanted a nice, sweet guy, that never looked at other girls, wasn't a big flirt, and would actually care about me. I wanted someone else who was looking for a long relationship too.

I didn't like attention. Large crowds made me nervous. I was just quite, smart, book worm Prim, who enjoyed classical books and animals. I wanted to grow up and become a doctor, because my one dream was to save people.

Doctors could prevent people from dying. I wanted to do that. I wanted to save someone's life, and have to satisfaction of knowing you stopped them from dying.

I tried to clear my thoughts and I realized Cato was speaking again. "I want to try and change that view." He held up a hand to silence me. "You think I'm all of that, but you don't even know me." His voice was accusing this time. My face flamed up in shame. He was right, you can't judge a book by its cover.

But then again, I could be totally right. I wasn't wrong that he was a player.

Cato held out his hand, palms up, towards me. "Let's hang out today. I want to prove to you that I'm not as bad as you think I am." I hesitated, scrutinizing him. He seemed pretty sincere, upset that I thought about him like that. Maybe he really did feel bad for how he acted and he wanted to change that.

His gaze brightened as he stared at me, like the idea of hanging out sounded fun. I was going to regret this later. "Ok." I sighed. Cato smirked like he knew I was going to say yes the entire time.

"No one can say no to Cato Snow!" He started out of my room, before my hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Uh, I need clothes." I gestured to the night clothes I was currently drowning in. "I can't really go out like this."

The rock star nodded quickly. "You can wear what you were wearing last night. We can pick up clothes while we're out." I gingerly picked up my dirty clothes, a little grimy from the alley. Well, I guess it was better than no clothes.

"And a comb and stuff?" I added. "I can't go out with unbrushed teeth. Yuck."

Cato seemed to have it all thought out. "We have a bunch of extra stuff in the guest bathroom. Do you remember where it is? Everything you need is in the second drawer on the far left."

I crossed my arms. "I was there last night. I think I can find it." I grabbed my clothes and stalked by him. Cato followed me and turned the other way from where I was heading. "Where are you going?" I asked, slightly panicked. I didn't want to get lost after I was done in the bathroom.

Cato chuckled at my worry. "Don't worry Rosie, I'll be down the hall in my own bathroom. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to finish before you, since girls take, like, forEVER."

I huffed and swatted him lightly. "I'll try and keep it down to an hour and a half."

"Appreciated." We went our separate ways. I went into the bathroom and took off my huge clothes and changed into my other outfit. Well it fit much better, it did have a dirt stain on my shorts and a small smudge of something stuck to the sleeve of my shirt.

After that, I carefully combed my hair out until it was smooth and silky. Then, I brushed my teeth a few times for good measure. I put in earring, and deodorant. It was a little strange there were about ten containers of unopened girls deodorant in a house of all boys.

I applied light make-up to my face, just a few touch ups. Finally satisfied with my look, I took a deep breath and stepped outside. Cato, as predicted, was leaning up against the wall, looking casual. He pushed away as I stepped out, looking relieved.

"Nice look." He plucked a stray wrapper that was stuck to my shirt and flicked it away. I fought off a blush and shoved his hand away.

"I'm just going to text my friends really quick and tell them I'll be back tonight." I reached in my purse and grabbed my phone. I sent a quick text to my friends, explaining that I'll be home tonight and explain everything because my new "friend" was showing me around town.

That should do it. Vague. Quick. Yet might just offer enough reassurance that my friends won't call the cops looking for me. I was going to have so much explaining to do when I got back, but I had all day to worry about that.

Cato looked a little tense, but it was hard to tell. His only tick was a tapping of his hands against his jeans. I then noticed something else.

"You're wearing contacts!" I tilted my head and sure enough, instead of his bright blue eyes, there was deep brown ones.

Cato waved a hand. "It's more for your protection. The less people who recognize us, the better. That way we won't get mobbed." He looked like he was going to add something, but then stopped himself. He nodded and started down the hall. "Let's go."

I followed Cato down the stairs and into a garage. He picked the most incognito car they had, a black dodge charger, and opened the door for me. I slid in and he hastened to the other side.

Once the door closed, he slid on dark sunglasses. Cato then pulled a hat out of his center console and fitted it firmly into place on his head, backwards. Several tufts of hair stuck out the hole in the center.

"Where too first?" I couldn't help but ask.

Cato shot me an amused glance. "Well, first to the store for some decent clothes for you. Then, breakfast, I suppose."

"Sounds fine." I wondered again what I had gotten myself into. Why couldn't I just be safely at home? Well, I promised I'd give him a chance. I'd give him a chance then.

The car pulled smoothly out of the garage with a soft purr. Cato patted the wheel fondly. "This here's my girl Merida."

"You name your cars?" This time it was me who shot him an amused look.

Cato nodded seriously. "Yep. Marvel's favorite is Portia the Porsche." He paused for a moment. "Finnick likes Vanessa the Ferrari, she's a popular choice. There's also Chelsea the Convertible, and Jennifer the Mustang. Of course, Marvel named our limo Lisa. All the weird matching names are usually his work."

I shook my head. "You name your cars? You are so weird."

We traveled in comfortable silence for about a minute, when Cato decided to break it. "Want to play twenty questions?"

"What?" I was beginning to think that Cato was crazy.

"I mean," He explained, "I don't know you very well, and I don't believe you know me at all! It could be a chance to get to know each other better."

"Ah," That might not be a bad idea. "Ok, you go first."

"Not yet." Cato taunted. "First, rules." He held up a hand, "One, you must answer your question before you can ask the other person something. Two, be honest, and three, you can't quit."

"Ok." That seemed reasonable.

"I'll go first." He pondered for a moment. "What's your favorite color?"

"That's easy. Purple." I could handle this. "What's your favorite food?" I shot back.

Cato snorted. "French fries. What's your favorite food?"

"Chocolate chip cookies." I smiled. "Who is your best friend?"

"Finnick and Marvel," he answered without hesitation. "We spend every moment together, it's not like I can't like them. Plus, they know everything about me." He looked pretty sincere. "What do you like best about me?"

The smirk on his face was evident. He was waiting to ask me this question, I knew it. I thought of something semi-nice I could say. "You're surprising."

"Surprising?" He seemed a little taken aback by this answer.

"You are...nicer than I thought you would be. Now next." I cut in, getting uncomfortable. "What do you like best about me?" I was feeling bold, and I wanted to know his answer too.

Cato looked a little disappointed. "You're different. You aren't afraid to tell me what most people are terrified to even think. You're different, Prim. I like that." I could feel a tint of red creeping up on my face. I turned away so he couldn't see it.

Fortunately, Cato sensed my embarrassment and moved on.

"What's your best memory?"

I was a little taken aback by that question. Favorite memory? "Um, well, this is cheesy." I began uncertainly. "I was about ten, I guess. My mom was still in med school and hadn't yet gotten a job yet. We were struggling. Bad. My father was trying, but it was hard to support a family. My sister actually worked at a hunting store, she's a real outdoorsy kind of girl.

My birthday was coming up. My parents had actually taken me and set me on their lap and explained that they couldn't get me a present this year because times were hard. I cried a little, but told them I understood. It was too tough to afford a gift.

She was working really late, she took all the over-time to she could, so she could help my father out. I know it embarrassed him, but he needed all the help he could get. School wasn't cheap. Anyway, while she was working, a man came in.

He was rushed, and explained to her, that he had an injured goat in the back of his trunk. He said it was no use to him, and he wondered if the hunting store wanted to buy it for its meat. The store also sold various types of animal meat, so it wasn't totally uncommon for them to buy hunter's kills.

The man explained that a coyote had attacked it and it was worthless to him, so he thought maybe the store would want it. Katniss immediately had a plan. She managed to convince the man to sell her the goat, for so cheap it was practically free.

Then, she took the poor animal home, since my mom was almost a doctor and might know how to heal it. She tied a bow around its neck and gave it to me for my birthday. Together, my mom and I nursed her back to health. And instead of a present, I got a goat for my birthday. Her name is Lady.

I guess that's my happiest memory."

I finished with a shy smile. I never really talked about that time, but it really was the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved Lady dearly, and loved Katniss for thinking of me. It was a happy memory because I wasn't going to get anything, but I ended up getting the coolest present ever.

Cato stared at me oddly for a few moments. "A goat? That's all it took to make you happy." He whistled low, "Wow, I got to find me one of those."

I punched him lightly in the arm, "jerk." I muttered. But, I had to admit, I really was enjoying myself. I can't believe I just admitted that.

**Haha, poor Cato, might be in too deep. I honestly hated the way this chapter ended. It was just too cheesy. Ugh, I hate cheesy. So sorry. I'm going to bang my head against the wall for making too much cheese! Ugh. But, yes, I stole that memory from the Hunger Games, just in Prim's POV. Ugh. Please, R&r!**


	11. Yosemite

**Ah, Cato is definitely OOC from his movies character. That's for sure. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter is where the real drama begins to happen. It's pretty awesome. Anyways, **

**R&r!**

"Now?"

"Just wait."

"How about now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Cato!"

"Not much longer!"

I leaned back and sighed, but kept my eyes closed. Cato had decided to surprise me by taking me somewhere, but he wouldn't even give me a hint where. So, I sat next to him with my eyes shut, trying not to get too frustrated. I hated surprises.

Finally, the car slid to a stop and Cato nudged my arm. "Ok, you can open your eyes." I did open them, to see a store. A large store. A clothing store.

"A clothing store? All this buildup for a clothing store?"

Cato smirked at me. "Well, yeah. We need to get you clothes to where we're going."

"Which is where?"

"It's a secret." His eyes twinkled as reached over me into the glove compartment. He proceeded to pull out a baseball hat and a small container. Cato opened them to reveal a pair of contacts, which he slipped on.

I raised on eyebrow at him, which he let out a small laugh. "It's so we don't get mobbed. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Cato pulled on a hoodie and slipped the hood up over his head. With the hat, contacts and sweatshirt, he was almost unrecognizable. Almost.

"Do you honestly think people aren't going to figure out who you are?" I mean, he was a teenager getting out of an expensive car, trying not to be suspicious. It was pretty early, yet it was already starting to heat up. And Cato was sporting a sweatshirt.

Going in the store, I couldn't help but widen my eyes. The stuff here was pretty expensive. That was for sure. Cato ignored the beginning stuff and went straight for the sports section. He began to look through a rack of running shorts, pulling out a few and tossing them to me.

I shook my head, holding one up. "Really? Where are we even going? Running?"

Cato smirked and tossed me another pair. "Nope."

"Playing tennis?"

Cato moved on to the shirts. He picked out a few tank tops and passed them to me. "Nope."

"Soccer?"

We went through, picking out a few more things. Cato insisted on buying me sneakers. I tried to pick the least expensive pair possible. I then proceeded to pick an outfit and changed into it. Cato paid with cash, so he didn't get any looks. Surprisingly, his disguise seemed to work.

"I look like I'm going running." Where in the world was Cato taking me?

"Nope."

"Gah!" We made our way back to the car, Cato holding the door open for me like a gentleman. We rode in mostly silence, when the singer glanced over at me and made a covering motion with his hands.

"What? Again!" I complained, not really wanting to cover my eyes, again.

"It'll make it more worthwhile." So, with reluctance, I agreed. The trip was long, and I was getting impatient.

"So, why are you in California?" Cato asked, seeming to want to get a conversation going.

"I'm visiting my friend, Annie. She moved here a few years ago and since it's my senior year, my other friend and I wanted to visit her."

"Ah? Well, how'd you end up in that club last night?"

"Annie and Rue really wanted to go. They actually heard you might be there." I allowed myself the smallest of smiles. "They can be a bit...enthusiastic."

"Ahh, and I assume you were the buzz kill, insisting it was dangerous and what not?"

"I am not a buzz kill!" I protested, a little offended. "I am very fun!"

Cato snorted. "We shall see."

I retorted. "Why were you at that club last night? Obviously your manager did not want you going out."

Cato chuckled. "I was picking up girls. It obviously worked." He looked at me. I scowled at him. "And, yes, Haymitch warned up about going out. Though, it was mostly about getting caught by the press."

"How's that going?"

"Pretty good. Trust me, if we got caught, you'd be able to tell." Cato put his hand close to my face, like he was holding a microphone. "So, who's this? Where'd you meet her? Is she your girlfriend?"

I coughed. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, they like juicy stories. Next thing you know, you'll be in the papers tomorrow as the mother of my child!"

I choked at that. "What!?"

"It can be pretty crazy. Trust me." Cato then reached over and moved my hand back to my eyes. "If you don't keep them covered, I do have a blindfold in my console."

"That's not helping! I don't feel very safe. What else do you have in there?" I kept my eyes covered, but I was against it. I didn't want to get blindfolded and tried to resist peeking.

"Well, most of it belongs to Marvel. He's a bit odd like that." Finally, after what seemed like ages, the car slid to a stop. "Stay put." I heard Cato get out and close the door. A few moments later, my door opened.

Cato took my hand and led me out. His voice was close to my face. "Open your eyes." I did, first seeing Cato's face, then panning out to what was behind him. It was a forest. A very large forest. A beautiful large park.

"Wow." I breathed. It was absolutely gorgeous. We were on the top of some hill, with a trail vanishing into the woods. This was a secluded parking area, and the view was spectacular. I spent a few minutes just taking it in.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it. Welcome to Yosemite." Cato looked smug as he stared into the vast land.

"I see why you made me wear athletic clothes now." Cato walked to the back of the car and opened up the trunk. There were a couple other cars in the lot, but we were the only visible people. Still, Cato kept his hat and contacts in. He was smart enough to take the sweatshirt off.

Cato pulled out a small backpack and tucked it safely on his back. "Water. Snacks. Map. The essentials." He explained.

"This place looks so cool." I hated to admit it, but this the furthest place on my mind I expected Cato to take me. I was expecting some really fancy restaurant, followed by some equally stuffy and stiff place. "I never pegged you as a hiker." I mused.

Cato flexed his muscles and smirked. "Honestly? Do I really look that flabby?"

I chuckled, "I thought it was a personal trainer."

"Let's just go." The singer readjusted the backpack and set off into the unknown. "You can come and appreciate the real beauty of this place."

Two hours later~

"And this is a tree." Cato's voice was sarcastic as he gestured to yet another tree. I shook my head.

"Just admit we're lost."

"No." Cato didn't even take out his map as he continued to walk. I could almost see the wheels in his head turning. He had insisted going down some obscure trail because where it let out was 'absolutely beautiful.'

Now, I'm pretty sure we weren't even on a trail. "You know, for all I know, you've brought me out here to kill me. You could get away with it. No witnesses and nobody knows I'm with you."

"Did I ever mention you're morbid?" Cato looked at me with amusement, holding a branch out of my way. "And, yes, I have thought about it." He laughed at my horrified expression. "I'm kidding."

"Huh." I ducked under the branch and tried to avoid a suspicious patch of plants. "So, are we even on the trail?"

Cato ducked under a particularly low branch and looked around. "Ok, we may have wandered _slightly _off trail. But, don't worry, I'm pretty sure we're close."

I clutched my stomach as it let out a gurgle. "Did you pack a lunch at least?"

"Yes. I didn't forget that." Cato sighed and turned a little to the right. "If we can find a clearing, then we can eat."

Around ten minutes later, we did come across a clearing. A river. It was fast moving and pretty far across. There was a sizable bank and from the distance, I could hear a huge rumble. Most likely a waterfall.

"Ok, I missed the clearing by about a few minutes walk." Cato pointed towards the sound of the rumble. "Just a little longer. Trust me, it'll be worth it." I sighed, but followed after the singer down the bank. Without having to constantly dodge trees, it was a little easier.

Not much later, we rounded a bend and boom. There it was. The water fall. We were at the bottom of it. Wow. It really was beautiful. The water cascaded down and hit the water, creating a mist that reached out and cooled my skin.

Cato smirked triumphantly and headed straight towards a clump of boulders on the edge of the pool at the bottom. He settled down and began to pull out supplies. "Thank goodness, I'm starving!" I sat down on the rock next to him and waited patiently while he unwrapped sandwiches.

Cato handed me one, and pulled out two for himself. With the falls in the background, it was too perfect. "Wait!" I said, digging around the bag. I had asked Cato if it was alright if I put my phone in his bag. I retrieved it.

"Kodak moment." I held the phone out, and snapped a photo. I checked the outcome. It wasn't the best lighting, but I giggled. Cato made a face at the camera, while I hadn't fully smiled yet. The result wasn't pretty, but I would savor it.

"You really took a photo?" Cato griped, but his eyes were amused.

I shrugged. "It was a pretty background. I like to remember things." Photos were like a time line. It could show you a snap shot of your past. Photos could say a lot about a person.

Cato held out a hand. "Let me see it." I gave my phone to him while I started eating my sandwich. I alternated between that and gulps of water.

"Who's this?" Cato stopped me a little bit later to hold out a picture he had been looking at. It had been taken a long time ago. It was me as a baby, held in the hands of a very handsome man. The man was staring at me with so much love, while baby me was giggling and grabbing his hands.

"I mean, all the other photos is your family, but this isn't the same guy as the other ones." Cato looked genuinely confused.

I swallowed. I forgot I had that. When I got my phone, I downloaded a bunch of photos that were saved on the computer. That one must have slipped in there. "My dad." I whispered, staring at the picture.

"He actually was quite famous. He owned a very industrious business. It was quite popular."

"Oh. What happened?"

I swallowed again, "He cheated on my mom. He said she wasn't good enough for her, that she couldn't give him what he wanted."

"What was that?"

"I don't know. He left her for a much younger woman."

"That's harsh." I nodded, feeling blue. I hated mentioning him. My father had ruined everything. I guess that's kinda how I became a little un-trusting. My father had blindsided my mom, and she had been through so much pain. I didn't want that to happen to me.

Cato took my hand. I didn't want to pull away. My view on him had changed. The time I had spent with him, he hadn't show any of the person I thought he was. Instead, he was nice. He was kind. He was funny.

"I guess I was wrong." I mused.

"What?" I hadn't realized I said that out loud. Cato was staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"About you." I enlightened him. "I thought you would be like him. Cocky. Flirty. Only looking to girls for amusement. But you're not. You haven't even tried to kiss me, or make a move. You're funny and sweet and nice."

"Wow." Cato looked flattered. "You know, you're different too."

"Really? How?"

"You aren't obsessive. Which I really appreciate. And, you say whatever you think. You're not afraid to speak your mind. It's nice. All the other girls I liked were only with me for the title. You're pretty cool."

I could feel a blush spreading on my cheeks. "Thanks."

"I'm really enjoying this." Cato gestured to the forest. "I"ve never taken a girl here before. They've never agreed to go with me."

"Me too." And I was being honest. I never thought that I would actually be having fun with Cato, but he really changed my view.

Before I realized what was happening, Cato was leaning close to me. His gaze was burning into mine with an intensity I'd never seen before. I really was missing his bright blue eyes. I found myself leaning in also, when I came to my senses.

"Wait." I held up a hand, stopping Cato from kissing me. He looked disappointed. "I really like you. I do. But, I don't think I'm ready for that."

I've only had three kisses in my life. One, was in seventh grade. It wasn't exactly what I'd call...nice. It was gross actually. We were both inexperienced, and had no idea what we were doing.

The second was in ninth grade. It was with a tenth grader after we had gone to the dance together. He was sloppy and it wasn't good. At all. After that, we agreed to just stay friends, so it wasn't too bad. I couldn't wait to get home and scrub my mouth though.

The third was last year. My junior year. I had been dating this boy for three weeks when he made the move. It was so rushed though, he actually kissed my teeth. Awkward. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, so I had been mid-laugh. Yeah. He moved at the end of the year, so I felt a little better.

"Ok." Cato didn't even pause. "Whenever you're ready."

It looked like we might head back to the car soon, and then we would go our separate ways? "What now?" I asked, trying not to worry.

Cato laughed. "Well, the press will be hanging around, but I want to see you again. What about tomorrow night?"

"Really?" I was just expecting him to drop me off and that was that. We'd forget about each other, and that's all. I never expected him to actually want to met me again!

"Give me your phone." Cato gave me his number, and I gave him mine.

"I'll text you times and such sometime today or tomorrow." Cato promised. He stood up and offered me his arm. "Guess we should head back."

"Guess so."

**Aww, Prim revealed why she didn't really like players! And, yes, this was barely their first date, if you count it as that. So, they didn't kiss. Yet...**

**So, yep. Enjoy my lovelies. I hope it's good. **

**R&r!**


	12. Explaining

**Ugh, like my other story I'm terribly sorry. I only had a little bit of time to finish this, so sorry. It was either submit this, or wait a whole week for an update, and I figured you guys would want an update. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, well I guess it's today now, so can there be lots of reviews waiting for me when I get back? **

**Please? **

**Oh well. Please enjoy this, even though it's kind of boring. Sorry, kind of a filler. But, the next one won't be. I promise. **

**R&r!**

Driving back in the car with Cato, I realized something. I wasn't defensive when I had been around him. I had actually opened up a bit with him. He knew my secret. The one about what happened to my real dad.

My real dad could be dead for all I care. I hated him. He broke my mother's heart. She trusted him with it, and he ripped it pieces, and stomped on it for added measure. That's why I hated players. They didn't know the first thing about commitment.

They were the date and dump sort of people. They liked to play with your hearts. They lived for the moment when they grew bored with their girls and they could move on to their next conquest.

But, Cato, he seemed like a good guy. Of course, I only knew him for a little bit, so I would have to be careful, but maybe, just maybe, we could be friends.

Not many people knew about what really happened. People just assumed my parents didn't work out and divorced. Nope. I didn't like to tell people that my mom was so in love with him, but he clearly didn't feel the same way.

She had been shattered. Completely crushed. Devastated. Utterly broken.

At least she had Jack. I was hoping to find my Jack someday.

"So, what happens next?" I asked. We had managed to drive all the way back without being followed by paparazzi, thank goodness.

Cato got out of his side of the car and walked around to help me out. "We go on another date, you realize you're deeply in love with me, then we can make out."

I hit Cato in the arm. He made a face at me. "You are such a pig!"

"What time is it?" Cato changed the subject. I glanced at my phone.

"Almost two o'clock." Wow. Had we really been gone for that long? I hadn't been home since last night. Annie and Rue were probably freaking out. Like, seriously freaking out. I was in so much trouble.

"I need to get home." I explained.

I was actually pretty sad. I had really loved my dad. I had been the one to find out about his affair. I was looking through his phone, and an email from an unknown person popped up.

It wasn't pretty.

"Alright." Cato looked around nervously for a moment. "We need to get you out without getting caught by the paparazzi. There's a path out back that leads into the rear of the property. You can slip out that way."

"Just me?" I asked. I was kind of hoping Cato would help me out.

Cato frowned in response. "It'll look really bad for you if they catch us sneaking out." He looked pretty upset about that, but he was right. He was only trying to protect me. I don't think I could deal with that sort of pressure.

"I'll send a driver around back. They'll take you home."

"Thank you, for everything." I smiled at Cato. He leaned forward and gave me a quick hug. He smelled really nice, and his body was quite warm.

"Try not to get attacked." He said jokingly.

~o0o~

"You certainly have a bit of explaining to do." Rue was the one to answer the door, hands on her hips. "You have any idea how long you've been gone?"

I gave her a sheepish smile. Rue sighed and rolled her eyes. "And where did you get those clothes? I didn't even know you owned a pair of athletic shoes."

"It's a long story." I began.

"We've got time."

At that time, Annie had appeared around the corner, face similar to Rue's. I ducked my head and tried to slip by them. "Not here."

A few minutes later, we were all sitting in Annie's room. Annie and Rue were both on the bed, lying on their stomachs. I was sitting in Annie's bean bag chair, shifting and trying to think of a good story/excuse.

"I don't even know where to start." I tried, still stalling. I really didn't want to tell Annie and Rue exactly what had happened. I had to protect Cato, and myself. I also didn't really want to admit I had been hanging out with him.

"Start from when we lost you at the club." Rue demanded, a gleam in her eye. "How did you meet this mystery man?"

"And why were you gone so long?" Annie added.

"Well, it started when I went to the bathroom." I began. I guess I could at least tell a part truth. I just couldn't tell his real name. Or who he was.

"I dropped something out the window. I knew it wasn't a long way down, so I went out the window. I then tried to figure out a way back inside, but the back door was locked. Then, this man came out of the shadows."

I saw Rue put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"He...he tried to attack me. I was backed into a corner, no where to go. I thought I was a goner." I think Annie even flinched when I said that.

"Then, the back door opened and the guy was whacked by the door! It was another guy, but he was around my age. He beat the guy up and then had his friend pull around with his car. He took me to his house."

Rue couldn't resist squealing a bit at that. I sighed, but continued.

"His name was Ca...rl. Carl. Carl...Winters. He let me stay over, and then asked if he could hang out with me the next day, before I went home. So, he let me borrow some of his sister's clothes, who was off in...Germany for the summer. Then, we went hiking."

Aside from glaringly obvious lies, I was pretty happy with my story. Annie grinned. "Spill then, did you...do anything?"

I blushed a deep shade of red. "No! I only knew him for a little bit!"

**Rue's POV:**

How much of this story was I believing?

All of it.

I was bursting with joy for Prim. She had actually met someone! Shy, awkward, innocent...slightly weird, Prim! She just had a glow around her, so much happier. Her eyes lit up, there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

Oh, it was so romantic! I had never really expected Prim to come home spouting this sort of news. Don't get me wrong, I loved her to death, but she was sort of...clueless about this kind of stuff. It was all her stupid father's fault.

Prim had been the one to discover her father had been cheating on her mother. It had been a very tough six months after. Prim had put it behind her, but there were still scars. Deep ones. I actually was hoping this trip would help Prim recover better.

She was so...kind. But, it was still evident at times how much she had been hurt. Such as struggling to trust people. Yeah, that was a biggie. But, whoever this was, he must've made a huge impression on her.

I would never peg Prim as someone to spend the night at a complete stranger's house, then proceeded to go on a date with him. I wanted to personally meet him and give him a handshake.

Speaking of which...

"What does he look like?" I demanded, cutting Prim off from whatever she was going to say. She looked confused.

"Huh?"

"What does he look like? On a scale of 1 to hunk, what would he rate?" I repeated myself.

Prim blinked a few times before replying, a bit of far awayness edging in her tone. "He's tall. Very tall. He's blonde, with shaggy blonde hair. He also has gorgeous blue eyes! And I would rate him as very nice."

Huh. That last response was a little odd, but who cares.

"Will you see him again?" Annie asked.

Prim smiled, "Yeah, I think so."

Whoever this guy was, she was infatuated with him. She had a dreamy, far-away look in her eyes, and whatever had happened between them, it was special.

Not like any of those other chumps Prim used to like. Speaking of which, "Do you have a picture of him?"

For some reason, Prim looked started. She hesitated, then shook her head. "No, no I don't."

Huh, that was a little odd. Why did she get so defensive all the sudden? Annie was thinking the same thing. "Why'd you get so defensive?" My California friend asked.

Prim looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. I kinda wished I did get a photo of him."

I couldn't help it any longer. I tackled my friend, giving her a huge hug. She let out a surprised squeak. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I screeched. Annie let out a loud laugh and joined in on the hug.

"This is already an amazing vacation." Annie said, "First, Prim meets a guy, second, in a few weeks we'll be going to a Free Fall concert and meet the boys backstage! Third, I get to spend it with my besties!"

**Prim's POV-**

Uh no. The guilt of lying to my friends was pretty bad. I felt so bad. But, it's not like telling them the truth was any better. I had to lie to protect Cato. And myself. Mostly myself.

Rue and Annie were so happy for me. I couldn't bear to tell them who I really met. Then, the entire world would know, and I'd never get a moment's rest.

Plus, I had forgotten all about the concert. I would have to remind myself to text Cato later and warn him. I didn't want to accidentally give anything away. Not that I was that stupid. I could easily fake not knowing him.

Later~

I was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking. About a lot of things. Mostly Cato. But, other stuff too.

About my dad. Wherever he was. I was glad he was out of my life, but still, it was nice to wonder what happened to him. Probably got married to that young girl and had a nice little family together. Ugh.

Back to Cato.

He had been texting me on and off all night. We just got done with a long conversation about oranges. I just sent him a text about going to a concert. My phone vibrated, symbolizing he had responded.

_Cool, can't wait to finally meet your friends ;) So you're going to pretend you don't know me?_

I fired back a response.

_Yeah, they're pretty cool. And yes, that shouldn't be too hard._

Cato responded quickly.

_It'll be very hard. You will barely be able to keep your eyes off me. ;)_

_Sure. Sure. _

_ So, we good on that date tomorrow night? _

_ Date? I was thinking more like friendly hangout. :)_

_ Sure. Meet me outside at 2. _

_ In the morning? What happens at 2 o'clock in the morning? _

_ You'll see ;)_

I went to bed that night with a small smile on my face. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

**Aww, little bit of PrimxCato fluff. Is that what you want? More fluff? Just shoot me a review and I will put in what you guys want. Just give me some feedback. Anyways, please enjoy until next time!**

**R&r!**


End file.
